


Soulbound

by fangirleverything4



Category: episode video game
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:00:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 21,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21587239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirleverything4/pseuds/fangirleverything4
Summary: all characters and storyline come from the story of Soulbound from the episode app. I've always loved this story and ship these two characters hard. Takes place during Ep 16-18. Some of the storyline I made up. Enjoy!
Relationships: Sky Summerstone/Kaley Cooper
Kudos: 1





	1. New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I changed my mind and I'm doing the whole game

Kaley: 

I wanted to be so mad at her best friend. I should be furious if it wasn't the coolest opportunity I had ever heard of. Her best friend was going to a new school.

"You're leaving me here and going off to a new school. I should be furious!" I scowled crossing my arms defensively. "But I can't. You're my best friend. I want only the best things for you" I murmured examining my friend's perfectly tanned face. 

"You know I don't have a choice right? I DO NOT want to leave this school. I won't make it through a single school day without you there Kales. My parents are making me go to Corvus Academy" Sky pleaded. 

"I know I know. I'm just going to miss you like crazy. Who's going to pass notes with me in math or flirt with our science teacher to help us get a passing grade?" I whined. 

"I barely flirted with Ms. Shelstrop" Sky replied rolling her eyes. 

I scoffed. "That woman would have married you. Are you forgetting all the flirty messages she would leave on your tests? God they were borderline illegal" I reminded her. 

"God I'm gonna miss this place and you" Sky mumbled her eyes filling. 

"Promise me we'll stay friends even though we don't go to the same school anymore?" I asked pulling Sky into her arms. 

Sky hugged her back tightly. She pulled back to look into my green eyes. "I promise Kale" she murmured. 

It was my turn to get teary eyed. I tucked my head into Sky's neck as Sky pulled me close once more. Sky placed a soft kiss to my temple. 

"Come on babe let's get to class" she whispered. 

I sighed but straightened up. I loped my arm through Sky's and walked into their main school building. 

"Look Sky there's Chase" I sighed wistfully looking down the hall where Chase, one of their classmates, stood surrounded by his posse. God he was handsome. 

"I can't believe he's leaving and going to the same school as you. You're so lucky" I moaned. 

"You like him don't you?" Sky asked rolling her brilliant blue eyes. 

"Who wouldn't?" I retorted. 

"He's so arrogant" Sky replied irritably. 

"I know. Come on let's get to class" I said gazing down the hallway. Sky and I set off around the posse on their way to class when a voice called her back. 

"Hey Sky" Chase called. 

"Um...hey Chase" Sky said uncomfortably. 

"Hey Sky I just wanted to give you a little advice. Once we get to Corvus don't talk to me. We aren't friends. Don't get confused" he said cruelly. 

I flushed angrily and stepped forward but Sky stepped in front of me. "You could only be so lucky as to be a friend of mine" Sky said coolly pulling me along with her. 

~

Sky: 

I walked home after school with Kaley as we always did but this would be for the last time. Her heart tightened with pain. 

"Oh my god Sky look! Super hot guy coming straight towards us" Kaley squealed. 

Kaley is a great distraction from missing Kaley. "You really are boy obsessed, aren't you?" I teased. 

"Hey hot has no gender. If we weren't besties I would totally tap this sweet piece of ass" Kaley winked at her making me blush bright red. I glanced at what had attracted her. 

"Wow" I admitted. His bright red hair and dark eyes were unsettling and arousing. 

"He's coming this way. He's going to talk to us" Kaley hissed in her ear. 

"Hey girls" the guy called. "You wouldn't happen to know where Corvus Academy is would you?" he asked gazing down at her with such intensity it made her skin color. 

"Corvus?" I gasped. 

"Yeah, I'm supposed to be starting there next week but...I don't know where it is and how to get there" he said suspiciously. 

"He's going to Corvus with you?! Chase, this guy, you. America's hotties and I'm left alone" Kaley screeched.

"I'm actually starting at Corvus next week too but I'm not sure the address" I supplied. 

"It's nice to know at least one person who's gonna be there" he said stepping closer. 

"Sky can give you her number" Kaley smiled widely. 

"uh...sure" I mumbled. We switched phones. I entered my number in his sleek black phone and handed it back. 

"Chase hi" Kaley called down the street waving. 

"Who's this?" Chase frowned.

"Lucas Redwillow" the guy offered. 

"Have we met?" Chase frowned further.

"No" Lucas replied swiftly. 

"I'm sure I know you" Chase insisted. 

Suddenly a bright orange flash startled all of them. "What was that?" Kaley gasped. 

"Are you all okay?" Chase asked concerned. 

"We're fine" I replied examining each of them. 

"That was weird. I'm gonna leave now. Nice meeting you Sky. I'll be in touch" Lucas said to me. 

"See you at Corvus" I called after him. Lucas walked down the alley and disappeared. 

"Struck out already huh Summerstone? Maybe you'll get laid at school" Chase teased before leaving with his posse. 

"Seriously are you going to Corvus or Hotties-R-Us?" Kaley said weakly. 

~

Sky:

I walked into my room after a frustrating conversation with her parents. My phone chimed. _Hey Skyilicous. What's happening?_

_Parents acting weird about school but say they can't tell me until I turn 18._

_Your parents were always a little mysterious. Maybe you should talk to Lucas! He might be able to help plus he's hot as hell._

_He did text earlier._

_Squeal!!!!_

_Did you just text squeal?_

_Highly possible. Are you texting Lucas yet??_

_He says he knows the secret!_

_What is it?_

_OMG he wants a kiss in exchange for the secret?_

_Swoon you better give that boy a full on snog!_

_He...he said I'm a spellcaster._

_A what?!_

_He said everyone who attends Corvus has magical abilities!!!_

_I always said you were bewitching ;)_

_Seriously you don’t really believe in witchcraft do you? I mean it’s not possible. He is probably just making it up so I kiss him.  
  
Aww that’s so romantic! Whether or not witchcraft is real I’m not sure but I believe strongly in making magic with others ;) _

_God Kales! You can make even a whore blush.  
_

_Thank you!_

_I'm exhausted going to crash now. Love you talk soon!_

_You better. Love ya!_

I chuckled before taking out my pajamas. I laid down in my warm bed drifting to sleep with thoughts of magic, boys, and Kaley drifting her off to darkness.

~

Kaley:

I was sitting on my bed when my parents came in looking somber. When I heard the news that my best friend's parent had been murdered, all the lights in my house flickered. I was just picking up her phone to call Sky when someone rang the doorbell. 

I opened the door. A purple light flashed in the air startling me. Standing on the porch was a gorgeous, regal woman with striking red hair. I wished my red locks were as strikingly beautiful as this woman's. 

"Sorry for the flash. Hello you must be Ms. Cooper. I am a professor from Corvus Academy. I would like to talk with you. Please sit" she gestured to two chairs that were not there before. I wiped my face and sat in the suggested chair. 

"Ms. Cooper I'm not sure if you are aware of the current situation with your best friend Sky Summerstone" the woman began. 

"Sky's parents were killed. Is she okay?" I gasped tears welling again. 

"She's suffered a terrible trauma. I need to explain a few things. Corvus Academy is not an average school. It's a school for.." the woman. 

"Spellcasters? Wait it's true?" I asked stunned. 

"How did you hear that term?" she demanded her eyes harsh. 

"Sky and I met this guy today, Lucas. He told Sky she was a spellcaster but she didn't believe him" I recalled. 

The woman sighed. "It's true. I am Grand Spellmaster Selma. The man you met today was Lucas Redwillow, a man bent on destroying the magical world. He wanted to destroy Sky's parents who were two of the most powerful spellcasters around. He knew the only one powerful enough to take both of them down was their own daughter" Selma said heavily. 

"No...Sky would never" I stammered. 

"She did. She repeated the story before she succumbed to the sleep potion we gave her. Lucas told her a dangerous spellcaster was coming to kill her and her family. He got her to trust him and then convinced her to perform a death spell on her parents by tricking her into believing it was a protection spell" Selma continued. 

"Poor Sky" I murmured my heart breaking for my best friend. The street light flickered. We both looked up in surprise.

"Do you understand why that just happened?" Selma asked her gently. 

"Power outages?" I guessed. 

"You are a spellcaster. We are in the works of preparing your application and your room but we are streamlining you so you can comfort Sky in her time of need. You will be bunking with Sky for a few days. Sky is already getting settled into her new bedroom. You will need to pack a bag and then I need your help gathering Sky's items from her home" Selma declared. I ogled her, my mind spinning. Selma sighed. 

"I know it's a lot to absorb and I will answer any questions you have but Sky needs you terribly so we need to get going" Selma pleaded. 

I nodded. "Sky needs me. Let's go" I said simply. 

~

Sky: 

Time passed in blurs. I knew I was being fed sleep medication which dulled the sharp pain inside me. The following morning I woke up to a sound of a crash, my eyes bleary as I took in the confusing sight before me. Kaley looking apologetic carrying two large suitcases stood before me. Without saying a word, I dashed from the bed tackling my best friend. Kaley held me tightly as the pain doubled and I broke down in her arms. 

"What...how are you here?" I gulped after a long time. 

"I'm a spellcaster. They brought me in early so we will be roomies for a few days while they set me up. They thought you might need a friend" Kaley murmured placing a soft kiss to her temple. 

I sighed into her chest. "They were right. Thank god you are here Kales. Did they... do you know?" I muttered softly. 

"I know. I also know that the best thing for you is to not sit in a room closed off from the world. So we are going to put on our cutest outfits and we are going to explore the campus" Kaley decided. 

I chuckled lightly then frowned. "I have nothing to wear. They lent me these pajamas" I worried. 

"Have no fear my dear. I packed up every stitch of clothing from your closets and all your makeup and jewelry. Selma brought me to your house and gave me two magical suitcases that are bottomless and always light as a feather. It's my favorite thing in the world" Kaley said eagerly grabbing one suitcase and placing it on her bed. 

I opened it eagerly and caught sight of the clothes that were so familiar to me. Tears trickled down once more. Kaley nodded and dragged her suitcase over to one side of the room. She rummaged around for a minute before pulling out a bottle of raspberry champagne, my favorite. "I had bought this for our last night together so I smuggled it into campus" Kaley told her. She opened the bottle and held it out to me. 

"To my parents" I murmured taking a swig. 

"To our new adventures. Some will be scary, some will be sexy as hell, and some may change us but all of them we get to do together" Kaley said cheerfully taking a hearty swig. I chuckled feeling a little lighter. 

"To us. Friends forever" Sky promised taking another swig. 

~

Kaley: 

Wearing her best pushup bra, I wobbled down the grand staircase with Sky on my arm. They giggled both a little tipsy. Sky's blue eyes were magnified with a light blue eyeshadow and blue halter top. Her black mini skirt left nothing to the imagination and her long legs went on for days. "Sky, Kaley please come over here" an older looking woman in a formal gray pantsuit beckoned them over. 

"Shit that's Grand Spellmaster Evelina. Best behavior" Sky scolded in Kaley's ear. I winked at her. 

"Hello dears. Ms. Cooper I am Grand Spellmaster Evelina. Welcome to Corvus Academy. I thought I would have one of your fellow spellcasters show you around" she offered. I glanced at Sky who's eyes darkened. 

"If you don't mind ma'am could we possibly explore on our own? We just want some time to adjust" I asked glancing at Sky and back to the Grand Spellmaster. 

"I would hate for you to miss out on something but if you feel that's best" she hesitated. 

"I'll show them around" a male voice called. 

Chase Jacobs standing tall and handsome stood behind them. "Well you all know each other from your previous high school correct?" she asked. 

"Yes that's correct" Chase supplied, his eyes studying Sky. 

"All right then off you go" she sighed walking away. 

"Hi Chase. So sweet of you to show us around" I gushed. 

"Of course. Sky...I'm really sorry about your parents" Chase offered kindly. Her eyes hardened. 

"Thank you" she mumbled. 

"Okay first stop the library" Chase said as the silence extended. 

As they walked through the halls, I couldn't help but notice the whispers and the wide berth the students gave them. _That's Sky...the one who...oh my god that's Summerstone_ voices whispered all around them. "Chase do you know what's going on?" Sky asked as they entered a grand library. The words echoed in the quiet room and she blushed brightly. 

Chase ran a hand through his hair. "You performed a death spell. That's a difficult spell. Some people think...you may be working with Lucas" Chase muttered apologetically. 

Sky looked about to scream. I quickly slipped my hand into Sky's who immediately squeezed tightly. "Listen people are stupid. You are incredible. End of story" I whispered simply. Sky met my eyes and sighed grinning softly. 

"You guys should keep holding hands so people don't get the wrong impression between us" Chase grinned. 

"Excuse me?" Sky asked. 

"I've got an eye on another spellcaster. Her name's Amy Johnson and she's a new spellcaster too. I'm planning on asking her out and I don't want anything to put her off, okay? The last thing I want is for her to think I'm dating one of you" Chase said with a toss of his hair. 

"Well don't I feel special right now?" Sky snorted. 

"If someone even thought I was dating you I would faint" I squealed. 

"I'm clearly out of both your leagues so I don't want either of you to think our past together will affect anything between us. Come on I promised I'd show you around the Academy so that's what I'm gonna do" Chase ordered wheeling out of the library. 

"Plonk paddler" Sky hissed. 

"Did you just call me a plonk paddler?" Chase whirled around. 

"Yeah" Sky declared. 

"You're weird Sky. God help me we are next door neighbors" Chase sighed heavily. 

"We are?" I squealed and Sky hissed. 

"Yeah...yay" Chase retorted dryly. 

~

Sky: 

After Chase showed us a few more stops including introducing us to his frightening crush, I thought my head would explode. I finally quit on the tour dragging Kaley with her back to their room. "God he is such an ass" I screeched settling on her bed. 

"He is a hot ass" Kaley replied. 

"We still have some champagne. Let's play Piccolo" Sky suggested taking a sip. 

"Let's get saucy. Caliente version please" Kaley grinned devilishly. 

_L_ Sky blushed brightly. 

_Sky lick someone's lips. 4 sips in case of refusal._ Sky leaned over and licked Kaley from chin to nose making her laugh. Kaley wiped her face and took a large sip. 

_Have a staring contest. Loser takes 4 sips._ Green eyes met blue in an intense staredown. "Mumble wumble took a tumble" Sky said knowingly. Kaley's face twitched and she dissolved into giggles. Sky laughed heartedly too. They both took sips of the champagne. A knock came on the door. 

"Come in" Sky called. 

Chase appeared at the door, his face stony making both girls straighten up. "The hunting party contacted the school fifteen minutes ago. They've arrested Lucas Redwillow. They're arriving at the Academy with him right now and they're giving him an immediate trial. It's time to testify against him Sky" Chase told them. 

Sky sobered up instantly. 


	2. Trials and Mistakes

Kaley:

Chase left and Sky deflated against the wall. "Are you gonna be okay?" I asked her. 

"It's gonna be difficult. I'm gonna have to tell them exactly what happened and it's just...it's gonna be hard to relive it" Sky muttered. 

I pulled her into a hug tightly. "Hey why don't I come with you? I'll be by your side and when it gets difficult you can squeeze my hand all you want" I told her as Sky snuggled into my side. 

"We should go" Sky murmured. 

~

Sky:

Kaley and I walked into the dungeons of the academy and found Grand Spellmaster Evelina and Theodore in a heated conversation about a missing Grand Spellmaster from another school. They explained he was missing since last night. 

"It's nothing to worry about. Right, let's get to business" Grand Spellmaster Evelina said briskly. 

"Is there a jury?" I asked. 

"Trials work differently in the magical world, Sky. You will simply give your statement of events-and we will cast a spell that'll reveal if you're telling the truth or not. Then we will ask Mr. Redwillow for his version of events. And we will cast the same spell on him to reveal if he is telling the truth. Needless to say, I think this is going to be a very simple trial. We don't want to drag it out for any longer than necessary" Grand Spellmaster Theodore explained. 

"Yes, we don't want to put you through any unnecessary anguish. Are you ready?" Grand Spellmaster Evelina asked. 

I looked down at my feet swallowing harshly when a warm hand slipped into mine and squeezed. I looked up into Kaley's green eyes and her strength flowed through me. I nodded at Grand Spellmaster Evelina. She cast the truth spell on me which prickled my skin. 

"Can you please take a look to the end of the corridor and see if we have the correct person?" she asked. I gazed down the hallway to where a jail cell stood. Red hair and dark eyes glazed blankly back at her. 

"Is that the man you say murdered your parents?" Theodore asked. 

"Yes" I swallowed. 

"Please describe the events that unfolded" Evelina asked. 

Kaley squeezed my hand once. "I met Lucas on the street and he told me he was going to Corvus. I told him I was too. We exchanged numbers and I went home. That night I overheard my parents talking about a secret they were keeping from me. When I confronted them, they wouldn't tell me what it was until my birthday. I asked Lucas if he knew anything. He told me I was a spellcaster but I thought he was being silly. I went to bed but was woken by a flash of light in my bedroom. On the wall were the words 'Pick up your phone'. Lucas had written it. He told me an evil spellcaster was out to get me and I had to leave immediately. He instructed me to place symbols around the house to protect...protect my parents" I spewed out the story as a single tear dripped to my cheek. 

"I believed him and did what he said. We met in the spot he told me. He then showed me a viewing portal and made me....watch" I sobbed. Kaley pulled me into her side. 

"I had to watch as they were killed by the symbols I placed" I wailed despair filling my chest. I smelled Kaley's lavender and jasmine perfume and it strengthened my resolve. "Lucas told me he had tricked me and that he was an evil spellcaster. He was sending the magical world into chaos and used me to do it" I choked. 

"That's when you guys arrived and saved me" I finished burying my head in Kaley's chest. My skin steamed and Kaley jumped back in surprise. _Truth_ rose from my skin. 

"No surprise there" Theodore said kindly. 

"It's time for Mr. Redwillow's version of events. Mr. Redwillow please tell your version of events" Theodore called. Silence filled the air. 

"If you don't say anything we will side with Sky" Evelina added. More silence. 

"In that case, there's nothing more to it. You are sentenced to death. You will be subjected to the instaria mortus death spell. Do you understand?" Theodore growled. 

"The execution will be at 6 PM in the Grand Hall. Sky and Kaley we will see you then" Evelina declared. 

I stepped out of Kaley's embrace and walked swiftly out of the dungeon suddenly desperate for fresh air. "How are you holding up?" Kaley asked concerned. 

I took a deep breath and felt the weight of all of it pulling me down; my grief, my anger, my pain. "Come on let's go take a nap" Kaley suggested knowingly pulling me along. She led the way to my room. Bone tired I stripped down to my underwear and slipped under the covers. 

"Kaley will you.." I stammered. She slipped under the covers and spooned me pulling me flush against her so our bare legs rubbed against each other warmly. Her embrace was so comforting I drifted off instantly. 

~

Sky: 

I woke a few hours later to Kaley's warm voice in my ear. "Hmm" I asked my eyes fluttering open. I had clearly moved in my sleep. My one leg was thrown over Kaley's and my head lay on her breast. I sat up quickly blushing. 

"Don't be embarassed. You're a snuggler" Kaley said dismissively. She frowned at me. "It's almost six" she sighed. 

Realization snapped back to me. "The execution" I muttered. I got out of bed and examined my clothes. I put on the clothes that held the most memory for me, the clothes that I wore that night. 

"Let's go" I growled determined. 

We walked into the hallway where Chase was just emerging from his room. "Hey Sky, Kaley. You girls heading down to the Grand Hall?" he asked kindly. 

We nodded. "Sky I'm real sorry" Chase offered. 

"We should go" I said brushing him off. 

Together, we walked down to the Grand Hall where the whole school had gathered. Chase went to sit next to Amy Johnson, his goth girl crush. Kaley and I walked over to Grand Spellmaster Evelina. " Is there anything you'd like to say to us before we carry out the execution Sky?" Evelina asked her voice commanding instant silence. 

I took a shaky breath. "Make it quick" I pleaded wanting this ordeal to be over. 

"Is there anything you would like to say to Lucas Redwillow?" Theodore asked. 

I stared into his dark eyes. "You manipulated me and made me kill my parents. Rot in hell" I bellowed furiously. 

"Mr. Redwillow any last words?" Evelina asked. Once again, silence filled the air. Whispers filled the air. At that moment my cellphone rang. Impossibly, the caller ID read Lucas Redwillow. 

"Hello?" I asked picking up the phone. Kaley gave me a confused look. 

"Hello Sky" a chilling voice filled my ears. 

"What? What's going on? Who is this?" I demanded. 

"You see the man in front of you Sky? That's not me. I've hexed someone to look like me. He's been silenced with a spell and frozen with another. Inside he's begging you to help him but he can't make a sound nor can he stop what's about to happen" the voice replied gleefully. My skin crawled. 

Evelina and Theodore raised their arms. "STOP!!" I yelled at the same time they said "Instaria mortus". A red light flashed and Lucas's body crumpled. 

"NOOO" I screamed as I watched another innocent die at my hands. Lucas's form shimmered and dissolved to reveal a tanned older man. 

"Grand Spellmaster Troy?" Evelina gasped and the whole crowd erupted in whispers and shouts. 

His lifeless body fell to the ground as the Grand Hall erupted into chaos. 


	3. Executions in the morning, Sangria in the evening

Sky: 

"Silence. Sky why did you try to stop the execution?" Grand Spellmaster Theodore bellowed. 

All eyes turned to me as a tear pricked my eyes. "I tried to stop the execution, but you'd already cast the spell. Lucas called me. He had hexed Grand Spellmaster Troy to look like him and then he silenced him and immobilized him in that form. He couldn't fight back. He couldn't scream" I sobbed covering my mouth as the horror of this statement washed across the Grand Hall. 

"This is an act of war!" Grand Spellmaster Evelina hollared. 

"Grand Spellmaster Evelina in the air behind you!!" a blonde spellcaster named Lily Roland yelled. 

Looking larger than life, Lucas's body projected in the air surrounded by blue vapor. His voice magnified five times more than usual it shook the windows and rattled the doors, pressing on everyone's eardrums. "Spellcasters and spellmasters of Corvus Academy. This is the beginning of a new era. It's time for a new world order. Soon enough, you will all bow down to me. Lucas Redwillow. Remember the name" Lucas bellowed. Everyone covered their ears in pain. His image vanished. Spellcasters hugged each other, weeping. Others whispered furiously. 

"Any spellcasters and spellmasters not in the Grand Hall report to the Grand Hall immediately" Theodore magnified his voice so it echoed around the school. 

"Lucas Redwillow plans on taking over the magical world, but we will not let that happen. Grand Spellmaster Theodore and I will ensure that this Academy is secure okay" Evelina began. 

"However, we do not know what this man is capable of but he has committed three murders already. Because of this, magical self defense is our first priority" Theodore continued. 

"You should all go to your bedrooms immediately and settle down for the night" Evelina added. 

People slowly dispersed from the Grand Hall. "Hey I'm Jennie Jones" a tall, bronzed brunette stepped in line with them 

"Hey I'm Sky and this is Kaley" I offered. 

"Yeah you two live on our hall. A bunch of us girls decided we didn't want to sleep alone so we are gonna have a sleepover and pass around some booze. It will be fun. You too in?" Jennie said cheerfully. 

"Definitely" Kaley said matching her enthusiasm. 

"Great grab your pajamas and see you soon" she called over her shoulder. 

I sighed preparing for a long night of giggles and drunkenness. "Hey I know it might be a lot but it is also going to be a great distraction" Kaley insisted. 

"You're right" I said stopping suddenly. Kaley stopped too her eyes on me. I nodded to the wall where Kaley Cooper was magically etched into the wall in the room before Sky's. 

"Oh...so I guess my room is ready. Damn no more snuggles" she winked heading into her room. I was surprised to find how disappointed I was by this news and how much I wished Kaley could spend one more night. At least I can spend the night with her at the sleepover. 

I showered quick and blow dried my hair. I threw on my cutest pajamas, a lacy cotton crop top and matching shorts. I walked out of my bedroom as Kaley walked out in a white tank top and pajama pants. "Damn girlie you look like every guy's wet dream" she winked. 

"That's gross" I laughed. 

We walked down the hall and rapped on the door that said Jennie Jones. "Hey girls come on in" another spellcaster said opening the door. Amy Johnson sat glaring daggers at me next to Jennie Jones who was stirring a large punch bowl. 

"Girls this is Sky and Kaley. This is Amy Johnson and Jasmine Dorcas" Jennie introduced handing over a glass of sangria to both of them. 

"Nice to meet you all" I called. There was extra mattresses all over the floor and I sat down criss cross on one. Kaley sat down next to me. 

"So let's get this party started with truth or dare!" Jasmine squealed sitting down on another mattress. 

"Kaley truth or dare" Jasmine asked. 

"Truth" she said taking a sip of sangria. Jasmine pursed her lips. 

"Have you ever thought of someone else while having sex?" she asked. 

"Oh yeah. When they are bad in bed I imagine I'm having sex with Ariana Grande or Shawn Mendes. Makes it much more pleasurable" Kaley laughed. Jasmine and Jennie laughed. Amy smirked her eyes glittering like she was absorbing future blackmail. 

"Amy truth or dare?" Kaley asked. 

"Dare" Amy bared her teeth. Kaley grinned eagerly. 

"I dare you to leave a thong on Chase's doorknob" Kaley squealed. Amy cocked an eyebrow and shimmied out of her panties. She stalked to the door and down the hall as we all gathered around the door. She slipped the black thong on the door and strutted back down the hall to our whoops. 

"Nice one. Sky truth or dare" Amy said walking back in the room. I weighed my options. 

"Dare" I said boldly. 

"I dare you to kiss Kaley...with tongue" she said knowingly. I blushed lightly and turned to Kaley who winked at me. She winked at me and kissed me, her breath sweet as cotton candy. I opened my mouth to hers eagerly running my tongue along hers, butterflies erupting in my chest. We broke apart for a minute eyes locked on each other. 

"Whoo you girls are making this party saucy" Jasmine teased. I quickly ducked my head taking a hearty drink of sangria. I looked up to see Amy's eyes locked on me, her face smug. 

"Alright Jasmine truth or dare?" I asked. 

"Let's keep it going. Dare" Jasmine said her eyes glittering. 

"Perform a strip tease" I grinned. Jennie laughed and put on club music and Jasmine got up on the bed and stripped slowly down to her undies. 

"Alright Jennie truth or dare?" Jasmine asked sitting back down. 

"Truth" she said laughing. 

"Have you ever flirted with someone else's boyfriend or girlfriend?" Jasmine asked. 

"Once but she was being an total bitch to this really sweet guy" Jennie said giggling. 

We all laughed except for Amy who glared at me. It was going to be a long night.

~

Kaley: 

I woke up my legs once again entwined with Sky's. Sky lay on my chest slowly rising and falling with each breath. I remembered our kiss last night and blushed beat red. I had always been in love with Sky, not that I would ever admit it. I glanced down at her sleeping form and couldn't help myself. I placed a soft kiss on her brow just as an alarm rang. "Mmm" she moaned curling tighter around me. Her eyes flashed open and she scrambled up her neck red. Amy snorted softly. 

"Wait me and Kaley never got uniforms" Sky realized as the girls got up. Amy rolled her eyes. 

"Look down" Jennie suggested kindly. Sky and I looked down to find our pajamas had been instantly changed to a uniform. We wore formal white button downs and a plaid skirt. 

"They magically appear everyday an hour before classes begin. The clothes can only be removed after 3. You can only remove them and then they vanish in your hand. Go ahead try and strip" Jasmine suggested. Never one to turn down a dare, I winked at Jasmine and ripped my shirt over my head. I looked down to find my hand empty and I was wearing the shirt again. 

"Wow, Kaley can't flash anyone anymore" Sky laughed. 

I glanced down. "Who's bra is this?" I asked. 

"Yeah I know the soft pink cotton bra and underwear aren't my style either" Amy admitted. 

"Let's go grab some breakfast" Jennie suggested linking arms with Jasmine. 

"Come on lovebugs" Amy said her grin malicious. 

"She's kinda scary" I whispered and Sky giggled. 

~

Sky: 

I walked into my room after Chase and I had to get extra practice conjuring shields. I changed into sweats and a tank top when my door crashed open on it's hinges. "Oh my god...oh my god!!" Kaley shrieked at full piercing volume. 

"Sky oh my! AHHH!!" she yelled again. Then she pitched forward and crashed to the ground. 

"Kaley?!" I screamed. 


	4. Let's Party

"Sky?" a voice called from the hallway jarring me from my thoughts. A chill went down my back at the possibility of who it could be. After everything I had just witnessed with Tommy I was not ready to face him yet.

"Hello?" I asked a noticeable quaver in my voice.

"It's Chase" the familiar voice called. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Come in" I said in a much normal decibel. Chase's handsome face appeared in the doorway and he strode inside arrogantly.

"Have you heard about the party? he asked without preamble.

"Party?" I asked in surprise.

"Yeah this girl a year older than us, Sarah Sanders, she's having a secret house party tonight. It's completely against the rules to leave the Academy but everyone is going. Plus they are gonna have all kinds of awesome witches brews" Chase continued.

"Wow! What's a witches brew?" I asked eagerly.

Chase glanced at me mischievously. "I haven't tried them all yet but I've heard there's Peppermint Toad Beer which gets you drunk on one sip and my personal favorite Devil's Tango".

"What does that one do" I asked curiously.

Chase stepped forward closer. "It lowers all inhibitions. It acts similarly to a love potion only you are more likely to find yourself in the nearest closet sans clothing" Chase waggled his eyebrows at me.

I blushed. "But...how's everyone gonna sneak out to the party without getting caught?" I asked.

"Teleportation" Chase grinned wickedly.

"Whoa" I replied in amazement. "So you and Amy are going? I asked nonchalantly.

Chase hung his head. "I'll be going but Amy isn't".

"Oh why's that?" I asked bringing a hand to my cheek.

Chase sighed. "She's....acting kinda distant again. I don't know what's up with her but... she's not in a good mood. Anyway. I just thought I'd let you know about the party. It'd be...cool to see you there".

"Okay thanks for letting me know" I replied awkwardly.

"No prob" Chase replied and promptly walked away. 

As soon as the door shut, it crashed open on its hinges again by my favorite redhead. "Sky!" Kaley Cooper yelled. "Have you heard about this secret house party?!" she shrieked.

I laughed. "Yeah I have. Chase just told me"

Kaley gasped eagerly. She is seriously the president in the Sky and Chase fan club."Chase told you! He must want you to go" she squealed.

"Yeah, he actually said 'it'd be cool to see you there' to me" I considered.

"Oh my days! Sky! He clearly fancies you" she gasped.

I resisted rolling my eyes. "I don't know" I replied honestly. "He is being really nice to me ever since you knocked him out. But maybe that's it, he's JUST being nice" I commented.

"I think there's more to it. But he's too scared to admit he has feelings for you. I bet he's not happy with Amy at all" she replied her emerald green eyes staring me down.

"He did say that Amy was being distant with him again. And she's not even going to the party with him"

"She's not even going to be there?!" Sky interrupted.

"Aaaghh!! Sky! This is your time!" she squealed.

"But...what do I do about it?"I asked uncertainly.

"I've got a plan" Sky promised. Oh boy. Sky's plans always go awry.

"Go ahead"

"Well there's this potion that makes somebody infatuated with you. All you have to do is pour some into a cup, dip your pinky in it and then give it to someone. That person will then be infatuated with you for around three hours" Kaley explained.

"How is that going to help though? He might be artificially infatuated with me for a few hours, but what happens after that?" I asked.

"I think it'll give Chase a few hours of experiencing what it's like to be in love with you. And when it wears off, he'll have had a taste. Once he's had a taste of being with you, maybe he'll know what he's missing. What do you think? " she asked eagerly.

"It's a great idea. Especially if we drink some Devil's Tango. It's this alcoholic potion which lowers inhibitions" I grinned wickedly winking at Kaley. Kaley's mouth dropped open a little. "But where would I even get a potion like that?"

"Well they keep a few bottles in storage in the potions room"

"Kale, are you suggesting I steal a bottle?" I gasped in surprise.

Kale winked back. "Nope. I've already stolen one. I've got it right here in my pocket".

A thrill of excitement ran up my spine. "Kale! You rebel!"

"Thing is, I've been planning on using it on Dan Deckton for a little while now. And this party is the perfect opportunity for it!". she continued.

A flare of red hot anger licked my insides. _How Kale still had feelings for that jerk blew my mind. Dan Deckton would never be good enough for her but nothing I said would change her mind_ I thought. I fought down the anger licking my inside and growled "You still have feelings for him?"

"I can't switch my feelings off, Sky. I've tried but I just can't. I'm hoping the infatuation potion will give him a little taster of what it's like to love me. Just like what you're going to do to Chase" Sky murmured sadly.

"Well maybe at the party you can test out the waters and see if anyone else is more worthy of getting a taster of you" I insinuated.

"Sky" Kale laughed blushing bright red.

"Anyway, the party's starting in less than half an hour" she gasped in alarm looking at her watch.

"Oh wow that's so soon!" I gasped already thinking about what to wear.

"Yeah so I'm off to get changed" Kale exclaimed.

"Yeah I'd better throw on a dress" I replied pulling open my closet.

"I'll meet you outside your room when you're ready". she said and then whirled out of the room tornado style.

"See you out there hun" I called. 

I tried on a few dresses before slipping into a tight purple number with my best push up bra. The dress made my legs look long and my breast look round and large. As soon as I left my room I heard the telltale sign of heels clattering on the wood floor. I spun around thinking it would be Kaley but it was another spell caster with black dreadlocks rocking a bright orange wrap around dress. Jasmine Dorcas stopped when she saw me.

"You off to the party as well, Summerstone?" she asked. I nodded excitedly. "Cool, you know what the teleport command is? The one you gotta say to get to the right address?" she continued.

"Actually no, I don't!" I realized horrorstruck.

"It's lanuae magicae ad convivium" she offered. God I'm beginning to hate these spells. "Okay, gotta go bye!" she grinned and ran off teetering of her extra tall high heels.

"Wait! I don't think I caught that" I called but she was long gone.

I tried to recall the exact words she used when another pair of high heels came skittering up behind me. I turned and my mouth dropped. My eyes trailed up a pair of powder blue high heels, delicate ankles, sexy creamy muscular legs up and up to a dangerously short blue skirt. The skirt pinched in on impossibly narrow hips and accentuated beautiful large creamy breasts covered by a sheer glittery top which left no room for imagination. My mouth was practically watering at the sight of my best friend. I looked up to see cherry red lips surrounded by wavy red hair. Green eyes peeked out below a hint of glittery pale blue eyeshadow. 

"Hey Kale" I breathed.

"Oh my god, you look frickin' STUNNING!" Kaley shrieked and I blushed heatedly.

"Thanks! So do you, hun" I replied wanting to add more but feeling like it would embarrass her. Kale can dish attention on anyone but shies away from any direct compliment.

"You really think so?" she asked shocked and I winced lightly. "You're so nice to me Sky" Kaley said in adoration. I walked over to her and pulled her in for a hug. My skin prickled as I enveloped Kaley into my arms.

"We are best friends. We take care of each other".

I felt Kaley sigh in my arms and nod. She pulled away. "Okay, let's teleport out of here before any spellmasters catch us!" she said sniffling a little.

"Do you know the teleport command to get to the right address?" I asked.

"Teleport command?" Kaley asked in surprise. "You think I would have thought of that and asked somebody, wouldn't you? But me being the blummin' idiot that I am, I didn't" she growled angrily.

"Don't worry Kale. One of the girls in our year just walked past and told me what it was" I reassured her.

"She did. Awesome! Problem solved!" she grinned.

"Only if I can remember what she said properly" I replied doubtfully.

"Well it's worth a try. Just say it as you heard it" she said encouragingly. 

Taking a deep breath, focusing on what Jasmine said, I casted the spell. "Ianuae magicae ad convivium" I commanded and we disappeared on the spot. 


	5. Pinky in the Potion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaley and Sky go to the party where shenanigans ensue

Kaley and I reappeared on a suburban street and both gasped in surprise. "Did it work? Is this it?" Kaley stammered.

I spun around hearing a distant thump of loud music and saw a house across the street with all it's lights on. "Yes! It must be! I hear music coming from that house!" I yelled in excitement.

"Woohoo!" Kaley yelled bouncing on her heels making her chest bounce up and down as well.

"It's time to PARTTTAAYY!!!" she cheered wiggling her hips saucily. We walked up the lawn to the front door. We pulled it open and walked in. 

The party was in full swing. Loud music boomed from the speakers, red solo cups were strewn haphazardly all over the floor, Christmas lights twinkled over the windows and a keg was propped next to a broken floor lamp. Standing in the center of the party was Dan and Chase drinking beers. "Looks like both Chase and Dan are already here" I noted nervously.

"Yeah, we can't seem to keen though. Let's pretend we haven't noticed them" Kale said. "Really? Isn't it a bit rude" I asked in surprise figuring Kaley would be itching to begin but she seemed as nervous as I was.

"Nah, let's dance here and get them to notice us" Kaley suggested.

"Let's get a drink first" I countered. We continued into the cramped, cluttered kitchen. There was a punch bowl labeled Witches Brew and a messy stack of shot glasses next to a glass bottle labeled Devils Tango. 

I cocked an eyebrow at Kaley and poured out two shots of Devil's Tango. "What do you say? I could do with some lowered inhibitions tonight" I grinned.

Kaley picked up her shot in response. I picked up mine and we gently clinked. Together we tossed back our shots. Immediately I felt my blood race. A warmth spread through my entire body. I felt hot and frisky. Grabbing Kaley's hand I squeezed and said "Now I'm ready to dance".

She grinned back widely and tugged me onto the dance floor. An EDM song was making the whole party bouncing or that could be the effect of the shot. Kaley pulled me onto the dance floor in clear view of the boys. She turned and began bouncing to the tune of the music. I could practically feel the music in my bones. "Come on Sky. Shake that bootyful booty of yours!" she cheered.

Needing human contact, I pulled Kaley in by the waist. Her body rubbed against mine to the thrum of the music. My hand settled in the small of Kaley's back. The silky material of her shirt made me want to rip it off. Wow Chase wasn't wrong about this stuff. A grin flitted across her face and she pulled my hips tight against hers as we grinded against each other. I danced and ran my body against hers working my way down and then up again. I heard catcalls but in this moment all I could feel or think about was her. I threw my head back and Kaley leaned forward and placed a trail of hot kisses along my neck.

"Oh Kaley" I moaned loudly. I leaned down and placed an open mouth kiss on the top of her cleavage and I heard three guys moan in response.

Kaley practically purred. I reached up and grabbed the flesh that had been tempting me since it had stepped out of her room. Kaley's breasts were warm and full in my hand.

"Yes" Kaley moaned spurning me on. Kaley's hand ran up my thigh getting teasingly close. The song ended and I felt my blood settling in response. I released Kaley and took a step back in shock. Kaley eyes wide, stepped back as well.

"Damn you guys are turning this party into every guys fantasy" Chase grinned walking over.

"That was so hot" Dan growled a clear bulge in process.

Kaley grinned back at him and shot me a wink. "What can we say? We are the life of a party".

Dan checked Kaley out in the utmost sleezy fashion. Jealousy flared in my stomach. "That Devil's Tango really gets you going" I said then blushed realizing what it sounded like.

Chase's eyebrows rose in surprise. "Well we would hate to interrupt. Why don't we get you ladies another shot?" he asked chuckling.

"No!" Kaley shouted suddenly.

"No" Chase repeated.

"I mean" Kaley said hesitantly. "No, you can't get us a drink, you sexist pig!" Kaley hollered.

Both Dan and Chase jumped in surprise. "We're going to get YOU a drink. That's right. We're strong, independent women who get drinks for guys! Not the other way around" Kaley continued wildly.

"Oh...kay" Chase replied uncertainly.

"Come on, Sky" Kaley ushered.

"See what I did back there?" Kaley whispered in the kitchen. "Pretty smooth huh?" she bragged.

"Uhhh"

"Okay so I'll pour two shots of Devil's Tango for us and two potions for the boys. Let's do this quickly before we get caught" Kaley suggested. I poured the shots and Kaley poured two shots of potion from the vile she extracted from her bosom. I noticed the shots and potions looked very similar which was good.

"Okay, now all you have to do is dip your pinky into one of them, and remember which one it is" Kaley instructed.

Suddenly, a great song came on and I could once again feel the music coursing through my blood. It took all my willpower to focus on the task. I quickly shoved my pinky in a potion and Kaley, bouncing lightly, dipped her pinky in a drink as well. "Let's show those boys what it's like to be in love" Kaley grinned. I grinned and grabbed two drinks and Kaley did the same. Feeling an constant thrum coursing through my body I walked across the floor to where the boys waited. 

"Come and get it Dan" Kaley purred.

Dan rolled his eyes and I felt a sudden desire to pull Kaley in once more and show him what he's missing out on. Although in a second he would be eating his words. Not caring to watch, I strolled over to Chase. "Here you go Chase" I muttered.

"Thanks" he said taking a shot.

We clinked glasses and down our shots. Once more a warmth like a cocoon coated my entire body. I glanced up biting my lip taking in Chase's sharp features and bright blue eyes. God has he always been this hot! Testing the waters I asked "So, how does Amy feel about you coming to this party without her?".

"She's not very happy about it. But she didn't want to see me this evening either. I don't really know what she's playing at, to be honest. Anyway, I'm fed up of thinking about Amy for the time being. Let's talk about...you"he suggested and then a glassy look entered his eyes.

About time I was just about sick of talking. "Actually, Sky. The music is really loud in here. Let's find somewhere a little bit quieter so we can talk properly" Chase proposed.

I smiled in delight. "Yeah you're right. Let's find an empty bedroom" I recommended my heart fluttering knowing what was about to happen.

Chase nodded. I led the way up the stairs past various couples in various states of undress. One bedroom even suggested a fourway was underway. Normally, I would be so embarrassed at these displays. Right now, I couldn't care less. Finally, I found a bedroom a couple had just exited. "That's better. I can hear myself think" Chase muttered blushing lightly.

"Much better" I nodded.

"You know Sky.." Chase began.

"Yes?" I asked stepping closer.

"I know this sounds really weird but I just realized something. Something really important" Chase continued dazed.

"What is it?" I rumbled stepping closer.

"I'm deeply in love with someone" he declared.

"Oh! Really?" I whispered batting my eyelashes. "And um who might that be" I asked innocently.

"It's Kaley Cooper" Chase announced. 

Like that, my night took a full turn. 


	6. an Unusual Antidote

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magic booze and a switched potion will lead to a night no one expected

* * *

A cold sensation like ice water trickled through me clearing my mind. "Kaley?" I demanded.

"I can't believe it's taken me this long to realize it. She's incredible" Chase sighed.

"What?" I asked in disbelief. The realization dawned on me. "Oh my god, the drinks must have gotten mixed up when we picked them up" I huffed in exasperation.

"What are you talking about? What drinks?" Chase asked confused as if just noticing it was me he was talking to.

"Oh no! Who drank the one meant for you?" I shouted alarmed.

"Sky what are you talking about?" Chase asked seriously.

"Chase, I'm so sorry but I have to go back!" I shrieked and ran out of the room. 

When I reentered the living room Dan was in the middle of saying "For the seventh time, I don't know where Summerstone went. I know she's your best friend but why are you suddenly so obsessed about where she is?".

"Sky there you are" Kaley yelled sprinting over.

"Sky!" Kaley gasped when she stopped dead in front of me.

"Kale, I think the drinks got mixed u.."I began.

"There's no time for talking Sky" Kaley interrupted. "The longer we talk, the longer we wait for what's about to happen" Kaley said huskily stepping closer.

My mouth dry I stammered "Wait. What do you mean? What's about to happen?".

"I don't know why it's taken me so long to come to this realization, Sky but what we have isn't friendship. It's more than that. It's love. It's time to take our friendship to the next level, Sky. I can't hold it in any longer" Kaley declared.

Her words coaxed through my skin making my pulse race hot again. "Dude. I think Kaley Cooper and Sky Summerstone are about to kiss!" an unfamiliar guy nearby nudged his friend.

"This is the best day of my life!" his friend hollered and jumped in the air. 

Kaley threw her arms around my neck. "It's time to give in to temptation" she told me her eyes colliding with me.

I licked my lips trying to fight it. "I want you right now" she said slowly, teasingly.

 _I feel the same way but I have to fight. I had something to figure out._ "And I know you want me too" she whispered hotly against my lips.

"Kiss me" she murmured teasingly closer.

"Kiss me Sky" she repeated. _I couldn't stop myself if I tried._ I captured Kaley's lips in mine for one severe kiss. Before either of us could deepen the kiss, a sudden thought jarred me so deeply, I pulled out of Kaley's warm grasp. _Kaley must have drank the drink that was meant for Chase! Kaley's infatuated with ME!_ _What's your excuse?_ a small voice in my head demanded.

Chase appeared behind me panting. "Make way! Make way!" he yelled jostling us out of the way. "where's the bathroom! I'm gonna be sick!" he moaned holding his stomach.

He tried to keep running but stopped holding his stomach tighter. "Nope can't hold it in any more" he muttered and then yacked right on the floor. He proceeded to collapse to the ground. "Something's seriously wrong" he realized. "I think someone spiked my drink" he moaned aloud.

"Chase! Are you okay?" I asked jogging over to him.

"My stomach is in knots" he hissed curling up on the floor.

"Oh my god, we must have put too much of that potion in" I gulped.

"What potion?" he asked.

"Nothing!" I lied quickly. _Oh god. He needs help but I can't tell the spellmasters or we will all be in trouble. "_ Chase listen to me. I'm going to teleport us back to my bedroom okay? I'll look after you okay?" I told him slowly easing him to his feet.

"Yeah" he agreed in pain.

"Can anyone tell me the command to get back to my bedroom?" I called to the room at large.

Trent walked up to me. "Yeah, I can tell you" he said sweetly.

"Great! What is it?" I asked relieved.

"I'll only tell you if you kiss Kaley Cooper" he replied slimely.

"I already did" I told him.

"Too bad. I want a good, long kiss" he commented nodding his head.

"This is ridiculous! Chase is ill. I have to look after him!" I growled feeling my blood pulsing at his suggestion.

"Just one passionate kiss, Summerstone" Trent chirped.

I spun on my heel and strode back over to Kaley. "Get ready for a real smooch, Kale" I muttered.

"This is the best moment of my life" Kaley swore. "Press those beautiful lips against mine, Sky!" she squealed. 

I cupped her face in my hands and pulled her in. This time neither of us pulled back. My pulse was electric in my body. Kaley's hands trailed over my hips pulling me firmly against her. I teased her mouth open and our tongues molded together. Hot sweet air like cotton candy breathed into me and I moaned. I kept one hand on her cheek and the other trailed down over her chest. I kneaded one round, incredible breast in my hand. Kaley moaned loud and deep. Unfortunately, distantly, I heard the sound of Chase getting sick once more. Slowly, I pulled back. "That was amazing. I can die happy now" Kaley murmured in amazement.

Forcing my blood to settle once more I strode furiously over to Trent who's eyes were bugged out of his head and a defined tent. "Is that good enough for you?" I demanded.

"Wow you really went for it! Tongues, hands and everything" he said starstruck.

"Just give me the command douchebag" I sighed. 

"Okay, it's "ianaue magicae ad cubiculum" he replied and hurried off to the nearest bathroom.

"Alright Chase, we'll be back at the Academy in no time, okay?" I promised peeling him off the floor once more.

"Wait. I need to tell Kaley I love her" Chase panted the effort of standing weighing on him. Quickly I chanted the spell. In a flash, we vanished. 

In another flash of blue light, we appeared once more in my bedroom. "Thank heavens! I had a terrible feeling that idiot had given me the wrong command on purpose" I sighed in relief.

"I feel sick" Chase swayed on his feet.

"Okay Chase I think you're gonna need to lie down" I ordered. I helped him over to my bed.

"Do you know what went into my drink? My stomach's getting worse" he questioned gazing up at me.

"It was an infatuation potion" I admitted.

"What? Oh man, my stomach...the cramps!" he whined. _Oh god. he's getting worse. I have to do something. I don't remember ever reading about it. Maybe there's a book in Kaley's room._

"Chase I gotta go look in Kaley's room for something, okay?" He groaned in response.

"Okay I'll be back in a minute" I promised concerned. I ran down the hallway my blood pumping. _of course her door is open. This is Kaley. The same girl who once left her front door wide open when there were known burglars in the neighborhood._ Sighing, I pushed open the door. Kaley's room was covered in scraps of paper. _Look at this flippin' mess. How am I gonna find anything amongst all this? I'll have to look through it all._ I found a glossary, a page with Mrs. Dan Deckton all over it, and a few pages of spells I didn't even recognize. Finally, I found a paper that said Infatuation Potion. Hearing yelling from the other room, I sprinted out of the room the paper tight in my hands. 

Chase had been sick once more. "Sky I need that antidote. The pain is getting worse. It feels like my intestines are ripping themselves apart" he moaned tears of pain in his eyes.

"It will be okay. I have the instructions" I swore. I scanned the paper until I found the part about antidotes. _The affected person has to be kissed by someone other than the target of their false affection_ I read. _What? There's nobody around to tell him. And I can't tell Amy to do it-I'd have to tell her about the potion. No Amy cannot find out about this. Oh my god...There's only one solution to the problem isn't there?_ "Please hurry Chase whispered. _I'm gonna have to kiss him. I'm gonna have to kiss Chase for his own good. I can't. Amy and Chase will be so upset when they find out. I'm gonna have to cast a short memory wipe afterwards so he won't remember I kissed him._ Steeling my nerve, I walked over to Chase.

"Chase I need you to stand up. It's the only way I can help you" I said helping me to his feet. _I'm gonna kiss Chase Jacobs. Enjoy it Sky because it's the last time._ My liquor filled my mind considered briefly all the ways I can enjoy it but I shook myself lightly. I leaned forward and kissed Chase sweetly on the lips. Chase gasped. "You...kissed me" he stammered.

"Chase I'm so"

"Sky Summerstone...kissed me"

"This is all such a mess, Chase! I didn't mean to kiss you but it was the only way to fix all this!"

"Wait! the kiss was the antidote! My stomach pains have vanished! What on earth was in my drink?"

"It was an infatuation potion. It was meant to give you a taste of what it's like to love me. But the drinks got mixed up and you ended up being infatuated with Kaley. Not to mention that we must have put too much in, which made you sick"

"You...wanted me. Wanted me to love you?"

I swallowed a sob. "This is so embarrassing and mortifying. Yes, but none of it matter because I'm going to cast a spell to make you forget. It'll make you forget this conversation ever happened. Most importantly, it'll make you forget the kiss. I'm so sorry Chase. Denique memoria asterget" 

"Sky wait. What if...what if I don't want to forget the kiss?"


	7. A Memory Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter after Chase's announcement

Chase's words flooded through my system just as blue light flashed in the room. _What?!_ "Whoa. Sky?" Chase asked dizzy. "What happened?" he asked looking around the room in confusion. "I'm not in pain. Did you find an antidote?"

"Ye..yes I... I gave you the antidote" I stammered. 

"Thanks. I don't know what happened just then. I must have blacked out for a few minutes" Chase commented ruffling his hair. "One minute I was lying in bed, next I was standing here" he continued gazing down at me questioningly. I hesitated.

"I can't believe someone spiked my drink! Who would do that?! Actually-you know what? I bet it was that loser Jacob Smith. He's had it in for me since day one. The next time I see him, I'm gonna" he growled furiously. 

"No! I don't think it was him" I squealed. 

"Really? Then who was it? Did you see anything suspicious?"

"Um no. It couldn't have been Jacob Smith because he was dancing on his own all night. S...so the pain has completely gone now?" I asked quickly. "No stomach cramps?" 

"No I feel great" 

"Thank heavens"

"Um...Sky... At the party...was I saying that fancied Kaley Cooper?....I was wasn't I?"

"The drink must have made you delirious. Maybe it was too much Devil's Tango" 

"Nah that only works if you have some attraction to the person" Chase said and my heart thumped wildly as I replayed my sexy dance with Kaley and later our even hotter kiss. 

"Anyway I should go to my room. What a disaster that party was, huh?"

"Tell me about it" I murmured as he walked past. _A hot, sexy disaster. Which is pretty much Kaley in three words. Woah easy girl._

"Sky" Chase called at the doorway startling me. "Thanks for taking care of me" he said solemnly.

"Just being a decent human being, you know?" I said awkwardly. "See you tomorrow" I waved cringing. Chase grinned and nodded. _Maybe Kaley was right. Maybe he does have some feelings toward me. Oh god Kaley! What if she's feeling sick too? Maybe I should teleport back to the party and check if she's okay._

Sighing, I cast the teleportation spell for the third time that night and vanished into the night.


	8. One Long Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaley needs a rescue too. R-rated.

I once again reappeared on the suburban street. The party was winding down. Many spellcasters lie passed out or in each others arms. _Damn these magic drinks are toxic._ _I don't see Kaley anywhere._ "Kaley. Kaleface" I bellowed.

Trent stumbled out of the kitchen. "Looking for more tongue action, Summerstone?" he called.

"Give it a rest, will you?" I sighed in exasperation. "Have you seen her?" I growled. 

"I'll tell you where she went if you kiss me" he taunted. 

"You know what? I've had enough of your nonsense, punk! If you don't tell me where she went, I'm gonna flippin' kick you in the privates" I screamed. My face must have meant buisness cause Trent looked like he sobered up. 

"She teleported out of here a few minutes ago. She's probably gone back to her room. I'll even tell you how to transport right there. Please don't hurt me" he sobbed. "To go right to her room you just gotta say "Ianuae magicae ad cubiculum" and then the name of that person" 

"Thank you" I huffed. Before I could perform the spell though Trent stopped me. 

"Here. Maybe your night can turn around" Trent offered handing me a shot from the table. 

"What the hell" I tossed back the shot feeling the warmth making my mind a little dizzy which was relief from the ping-ponging thoughts I was suffering from. 

I cast the spell and vanished. 

I appeared in Kaley's cluttered room but there was no sign of the feisty redhead. _Hmm where could she be? Maybe I'll change into something comfier before I continue my ginger hunt._ I walked down the hall and opened my door and gasped aloud.

"Sky there you are!" Kaley cheered from where she lay on my blanket her dress revealing lacy black underwear. Her red hair was strewn over the pillow.

"Oh my Kale. You scared me!" I panted trying to force my heart to beat again. "What are you doing in my room?" I asked curiously.

"Looking for you!" she replied obviously. 

"Anyway, I'm glad you're okay. I just went looking for you. Has the potion worn off yet?"

"What potion?" _Oh god._

Kaley stood up and grabbed a familiar bottle off my nightstand and took a swig before handing me the bottle. "I want to show you something"

"What is it?"

"Just wait here a moment okay?"

"Okay" I took a long swig of the liquor which was probably a mistake but I needed something to do. I didn't know how to handle a Kaley infatuated with me. The bottle was also almost empty meaning she had very low inhibitions right now. Chase's words came back to me. _There has to be an attraction there for it to work._ _Shit._ I went to take another swig when Kaley's voice called out from the bathroom. 

"Okay, Sky this is what I want to show you". 

The door to the bathroom opened and my heart stopped. Kaley emerged utterly naked. The Devil's Tango coursing through my body was without a doubt turned on. I couldn't breath. "I want to show you me" she said sweetly fluttering here eyelashes at ME.

"Oh my god! Kaley you're naked!" I gasped forcing myself to look away. "For the love of god put you're clothes back on". 

"No. I want you to see me" a hand snaked around my waist and I felt Kaley's naked body press temptingly against mine. "Let me see you too" she purred warmly in my ear. 

"There's no freakin' way I'm taking my clothes off!" I hissed when all I wanted to do was rip off my clothes and bare myself to Kaley. "Please just put your clothes back on!" 

"No" Kaley snuggled into my side laying a searing kiss below my ear. I stepped away. _What do I do? I can't. I can't do that. You want to though. So badly._

My eyes fell on my phone. "Let's place a game! Put on my bathrobe and we will play a drinking game" I suggested. 

"Only if we play Caliente version" she murmurmed pulling on my bathrobe. 

We sat crosslegged with the phone and bottle between us. "Go around the room and drink 4 times and say who you want to have sex with tonight" I read. 

"This sexy kitten in front of me" Kaley purred and drank deeply. Then she crooked an eyebrow at me. _If I say anyone else it will crush her right now._ I took the bottle and drank but didn't say anything. I tapped the screen. 

"I know you want me too" she muttered with hazy eyes. The screen read 'If Kaley was said, she/he can kiss one of the people mentioned his/her name on the mouth'. She leaned forward. "So?" she whispered warmly. Swallowing, I turned my cheek and put a finger to my cheek. A finger crooked under my chin. "It says mouth" Kaley murmured and kissed me hotly on the mouth before I could give in anymore. I tapped the screen. 'Sky kiss someone's chest or drink two times'. She met my eyes daringly. "Don't be a coward" she murmured seductively tugging open the bathrobe. My blood pulsed and I leaned forward placing an open kiss on the top of her chest. Kaley arched a little and my tongue acted of its own accord. Whether it be the Devil's Tango or my own desire Kaley's skin was delectable. "I like this game" she said devilishly and tapped the screen. 'Kaley, if you've ever seen Sky with no shirt on or in a bra give out 2 sips. Otherwise drink them'. I took the bottle and drank. The more I drank the harder it was to reason but I didn't want to stop. 

'Kaley licks Sky's nose or drinks 3 times' Kaley leaned forward and kissed me sweetly on the nose and then before I could react kissed me strongly on the mouth. I was panting when she pulled back. "That's not what it said" I gasped. Kaley shrugged and tapped the screen. 

'Kaley, nibble on someone's ear or drink 3 times' Kaley grinned widely and stood up. My heart thumped wildly. Kaley swung her leg over me and her naked body straddled me. Since I was still wearing my dress we rubbed sinfully against each other. Kaley moaned lightly before leaning over and capturing my ear softly in her teeth. Teeth nibbled softly and so hotly along the rim of my ear. Then a tongue swiped along the path she had nibbled and I moaned aloud. Her kisses continued along my neck and spirals of want robbed me of breath. "We..are...playing.a..game" I panted. She sighed and said "I can play from here" looking daringly into my eyes. 

"Right" I grabbed the phone and we both watch as the words 'Sky must rub someone's nipples, 2 sip if this person refuses' _Come on!_ Kaley grinned eyes wide. "I need to be naked for this" she whispered. With one finger, she pulled at the robe holding her in the bathrobe. She was once more bare before me. "Don't worry I won't refuse" she said breathlessly. My hands floated up of their own accord. Hands met bare flesh and they coaxed and kneaded until Kaley was throwing her head back. "Please Sky more" she begged. I wanted so badly but I pulled away and tapped the screen. 

'Kaley, choose someone to cup your ass with their hand' Once again, my hands moved before I could think. Two hands cupped firm flesh and my nails dug in. Kaley ground against me in response. Hands shaking I pulled away and tapped the screen. I took a pull of the drink before I read the screen but Kaley was grinning wickedly. 'Go around the room and choose someone who will have to take off apiece of clothing. 4 sips for each refusal'. "Lose...the...dress" Kaley said breathy. _I should refuse._ Kaley's hands tugged my dress up and over my head. "Fuck you're beautiful" Kaley moaned. I blushed. This time Kaley looked away and tapped the screen.

'Kaley, finish your drink and grind on Sky' Kaley and I both took a deep breath. She tugged me up and I followed willingly. She pushed me down until I was sitting on the edge of my bed. Kaley spun around and began performing an exotic lap dance which had my entire body coursing with need. Kaley stood and pushed me back lightly on the bed. 

Kaley tapped the screen once more. 'Kaley lick someone's private parts or drink 4 times' Kaley's blue eyes were so stormy as she climbed up my body making me tremble. Our bare flesh rubbed against each other. The liquor mixed with desperate need and I knew I wouldn't be able to continue denying her, denying us. "Please" she whispered. Her body lay over mine. Her face inches away. One word hung in the balance with the ability to shatter everything. Her lips ghosted over mine but she refused to make the final move. I knew she wouldn't. 

Strands of electricity coursed through me as our lips crashed together. With that one kiss I gave in. Gave in to everything. 


	9. Unbreakable Part Two: Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sky and Kaley wake up to a cold reality. Can they fix it?

I woke the next morning to Kaley stirring. Her naked body was pressed against mine. Her head was on my chest, our legs intertwined. My mind felt mushy. _This doesn't feel like a dream. She feels too real to be a dream._ Kaley pulled back and blinked up at me. Everything came back to me like the snap of a rubber band. Kaley blinked confusedly as my heart hammered. "What? Sky? Why are we...omg?" Kaley gasped taking in our naked embrace and rolling away, falling backwards off the bed. I pulled a blanket over myself feeling raw and more vulnerable then I ever have. 

"Sky?! We...we...omg...I drank the....and I was...." Kaley gasped. I felt horrid and was glad I had refused to let us go further than kissing. Although I had kissed Kaley everywhere. My stomach lurched. 

I pulled the blanket around myself as Kaley tossed on my pajamas that were on my nightstand. "The drinks must have got mixed up. You drank the one meant for Chase. You became infatuated with me. We also probably overdid it on Devil's Tango" I finished lamely. "Sky...we almost had sex" Kaley gasped. "This is bad, bad, bad". Hot shame washed over me. "I'm so ashamed of myself" Kaley sobbed as hot tears trickled down her face. "It was the potion. We were under the influence of potions" I told her trying to convince myself. Kaley stumbled over my dress from last night but righted herself. "I have to go!" Kaley yelled ripping open my door and sprinted away. "Kale, wait" I called but couldn't exactly chase after her. 

I ripped open my drawers and threw on my shorts and blue tube top from my dirty clothes pile. I brushed out my hair and left it down around my shoulder. I searched all over the school for her. In the library, I ran into exhausted students who beckoned me over. "Hangover cure?" they offered. I downed one and grabbed a second. Immediately my mind cleared but my heart was still cracked. I thanked them and ran off once more. I ran out onto the flower garden and spotted a familiar head of hair. The same hair which had tickled my naked body all night. Kaley sat on a bench near the end her head in her hands. 

I walked over and sat gingerly next to her. "I'm sorry. I should have not given in last night. I brought you a hangover cure" I said slowly.

"Sky, please-you don't have to talk to me. Sky you don't have to pretend for me" Kaley said sniffling and taking the cup from me.

"It takes two" I reminded her. "I just...I don't know what to say here" I sighed. 

"I don't expect you to ever speak to me again" Kaley sniffled, fresh tears leaking out. I turned toward her on the bench. 

"Kale, don't be silly" I murmured laying a hand on her knee.

"No, I mean it Sky. I remember everything that happened now. The game and everything after. I don't know why anyone would want me as a friend after that" Kaley said her cheeks red and tears falling from her cheeks. My face was hot too. _Maybe I don't want her to be just my friend. Not after last night. How can I go back to being just besties when I know what Kaley feels like in my arms. It doesn't matter. It wasn't real for her._

" Kaley I know _your_ actions last night were all the result of the infatuation potion. It wasn't your fault! The drinks got mixed up. All those things that you said and did- it was the potion talking. Not you" I told her my heart cracking. "I know but..." Kaley interrupted looking uncertain. "Our friendship is never gonna be the same again is it?" she asked her green eyes watery. "It will be different" I admitted knowing how my body remembered every inch of Kaley's. 

"You know what? Kaley you are my best friend. Nothing will ever change that. We'll always be best friends. That is unbreakable. Remember my tenth birthday. When we camped out in the garden and pretended my backyard was a safari. We said that we get through surviving in the wilderness, we can get through anything. We promised each other to never let anything break our friendship. One night can't shatter a lifetime of friendship." I promised her. 

Wet, green eyes scanned my face. "That doesn't explain our dance. I didn't have the potion then" she said slowly avoiding my gaze. 

"Devil's Tango" I reasoned. "We were inebriated and that's why I....I didn't.... stop" I hesitated. 

"Devil's Tango is a alcoholic potion designed to lower inhibitions and bring together those most attracted to each other" Kaley stated robotically. "That's....that's what the textbook I read said" she continued. 

I grabbed Kaley's free hand in mine. "We can ignore this. Bury this. Pretend our whole night never happened and move in as friends" I suggested. 

"Or" Kaley voice shook but her fingers linked through mine. 

"Or" I repeated shakily. 

Kaley's emerald eyes met mine. Time slowed down and as our lips met I felt the beat of two souls becoming one. Two souls becoming forever soulbound. 


	10. Impossible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was going to end the story and then I got motivation to keep the story going. Hope you enjoy it

"Sky" Grand Spellmaster Evelina called shattering the moment. I jumped up from the bench springing a foot from Kaley.

"Grand Spellmaster Evelina?" I gasped.

"Sky, I have to speak with you" she said slowly glancing between me and Kaley but not commenting.

"I have some very important news" she continued addressing me still.

"What is it?" I asked nervously.

"It's about Tommy Thomson" she replied her eyes apologetic. My throat tightened and I took a shallow breath.

"It's about Tommy?" I managed dryly. Kaley stepped up next to me and rubbed my back softly in concern but I stepped away.

"Yes. I'd like to speak to you in private" she continued in a voice that left no room for argument.

"I'm sorry Ms. Cooper" she said softer to Kaley who nodded awkwardly.

"No problem" she said stepping around me avoiding my gaze.

"I'll catch you later, okay Kale?" I called at her retreating form.

"See ya later hun" she called back. _Brand new relationship. Already messed it up. Great job Summerstone._

Grand Spellmaster Evelina led me in silence through the corridors of the academy giving me time to think back on all the craziness that occurred over the past twenty four hours. Too much had happened and my heart and my head didn't have enough time to process it. I doubt this news would make things any better. Spellmaster Evelina stopped in an empty stairwell which I found an odd choice. "Sky, it appears Theodore and I were wrong about Mr. Thomson" she said softly.

"What do you mean?" I asked bewildered.

"Well...while he was sedated by my stun spell, I took a tiny vial of his blood. I used this in an background revealing spell, and-it revealed that Tommy doesn't have any biological brothers or sisters. He is indeed an only child" she explained slowly sounding a little bitter.

"Tommy is not Lucas's brother" she continued with a sigh.

I gasped my mind whirling. "I am just as surprised as you are, Sky" she muttered thoughtfully.

"But what this means is-there is nothing to fear about Tommy Thomson" she continued trying to put enthusiasm behind her words but I could tell she didn't mean it.

"Poor Tommy. We falsely accused him" I said feeling guilt wriggle up my spine.

"But...it just doesn't make sense. If he's not working with Lucas...why was he trying to get into the Infernus room?" I asked suspiciously.

"Theodore and I are just as baffled" Spellmaster Evelina replied shaking her head.

"Where's Tommy now?".

"I believe in his room at the moment"

"Maybe I should go see him" I offered hesitantly.

"Actually, I would give it a day or two" she advised. "He's very shaken up by the whole thing" she sighed.

"Ah, okay. Is there any other update on Lucas?"

"We have sent spellmasters out to scout the perimeter of the academy. But Lucas is nowhere to be seen. There hasn't been an solid update on his plans for weeks" she replied miserably.

"Do you think he changed his mind about the whole destroying the magical world buisness?" I joked halfheartedly. She smirked sadly at me.

"I would love more than anything in the world to believe that, Sky" she sighed wistfully her eyes holding an ancient sadness.

"But something tells me we are far from hearing the last of his name" she murmured fearfully.

"Yeah" I swallowed a lifetime of sadness stuck in my throat.

"Anyway, that is all for now. I just thought I should let you know" she sighed wrapping her arms around herself. I stepped forward and rested a hand on her forearm.

"Thank you. I really appreciate it" I said trying to communicate just how much her support has meant to me. Her eyes glassy, she straightened and the Grand Spellmaster Evelina strode off down the hallway commanding respect and attention as she went, leaving Sky behind feeling as small and useless as she ever has. 

~

"Pupils of Estergate. Can Kaley Cooper, Amy Johnson, and Sky Summerstone please come to the Great Hall at once" Grand Spellmaster Theodore's voice boomed through the walls. 

_Great. I'll be in a room with Kaley, my best friend I just nearly slept with; Amy, the girl who's dating the guy I kissed last night and accidentally drugged who hates me all in one room probably to be told about the end of the world. Super_ I thought grumpily as I headed out the door of my cabin.

"Hey Kale" I called to the fiery redhead who was just about to enter the Great Hall. Kaley stopped in her tracks looking over at me. She took a furtive look around and then waved me over. I walked over curiously. She grabbed my hand and pulled me around the side of the Great Hall and pulled me into a small alcove where we were smooshed together. Her green eyes were bright in the dim space. My heart fluttered wildly.

"Is everything okay?" she asked raising a hand to my cheek.

I sighed and leaned into the warmth of her hand. "It's a long story and we don't have time right now" I told her opening my eyes.

"I know. That's why I think tonight we should do something. Just us" she said gazing up at me.

"Like a date?" I asked grinning widely.

She smirked and murmured "We'll see. Come on. We should go". I held her in place.

"One second" I murmured. I captured her lips with mine and breathed in the sweet taste of her. I kissed her fiercely feeling a sudden lick of desperation. "I just wanted to make sure I got to do that again" I murmured tugging her out of our hiding spot. 

"Hello girls" Grand Spellmaster Evelina called to us as Kaley and I walked in the doors with Amy on our heels shooting daggers at me.

"I'm sure you're wondering what is going on, so I'll waste no time in getting to the point. The soulbinding ceremony is just one week away. Based on your performances in class over the last few weeks, Theodore and I have decided which groups you will be in for the ceremony. One of you has done very well in lessons, one of you has done adequately, and one of you has done very poorly" Grand Spellmaster Evelina announced.

All three of us gasped in surprise and alarm. "We have also decided which three boys to assign to you" she continued her eyes warning us not to interrupt again. "The reason you three are here together is that, based on what we have observed, we will be assigning the same three boys to each of you" she finished letting that sink in a moment before continuing.

"One of you will have first pick. One of you will have second pick. And one of you will be left with the remaining boy. The three boys we have chosen are: Dan Deckton, Tommy Thomson, and Chase Jacobs".

"Thank god" Amy groaned.

"I'd better have first pick. Which group am I in?" she growled mutinously.

"I can reveal that the person who has performed the worst in class and who will have last pick is: Kaley Cooper" Spellmaster Evelina announced her eyes regretful.

"I knew it" Kaley sobbed.

"Kales" I said starting towards her but she waved me off sitting down hard on the nearest pew.

"And the person who has done the best in class giving them first pick is: Sky Summerstone" Spellmaster Evelina straightened demonstrating just how often she has to deliver this exact news to someone.

My heart broke for Kaley and also for myself. _What if my heart no longer wanted to be soulbound to one of those boys?_

"Thank you" I muttered softly.

"What the hell? Really?" Amy hissed vehemently.

"Yes Ms. Johnson. You will have a choice out of the two that Sky does not pick" Spellmaster Evelina responded scowling back at Amy.

"That is all. Please think carefully about your choice over the course of the upcoming week, Miss Summerstone. Same goes for you Ms. Johnson. Miss Cooper...well I'm afraid you won't get a choice. All I can say to you is good luck" she said meeting each of our eyes in turn. 

I held out an hand for Kaley and she shook her head slowly. She straightened and squared her shoulders. _She's just accepting this. This isn't right. True soulmates don't get picked like dodgeball captains. True soulmates find each other on their own._ I sighed and followed her out of the Great Hall. "Stop right there Summerstone" Amy yelled after us.

"I didn't want to say anything in front of the spellmasters back there but you'd better not pick Chase at the ceremony. You wouldn't dare would you?" she threatened glaring me down.

"I might" I hissed just to push her buttons. She balled her fists.

"If you pick Chase your life won't be worth living. I bet those spellmasters wouldn't even be able to soulbind you and Chase. He's in love with me. The only soul his soul can be bound to is mine" she finished simply.

"I'm not actually sure that's how it works. But whatever helps you sleep at night, I guess" I replied frankly. I turned on my heel and strode away. 

"Congrats on getting first pick hun" Kaley said as we walked up the stairs to our dorms.

"Kale" I began my heart cracking.

"We'll talk tonight. I'll stop by your room to get you after lights out" Kaley replied forcefully.

"Sure. Okay sweetie see you later" I managed. She walked down the hallway her usual bounce gone. I turned towards my own room and jumped in surprise.

"Oh hey Chase" I said shakily.

"Sky I..." he stammered looking utterly baffled.

"What is it?" I asked concerned.

"I fell asleep earlier and just woke up. And I had to come see you straight away" he stated robotically as if the words weren't his own.

"Me? Why?" I gulped.

"I was having a dream. A really vivid dream" he continued still in that confused, robotic voice. "And it wasn't just any old dream. I...dreamt that I was kissing you" he continued. I gasped my heart jumping into my throat. "Yeah. Strange huh?" Chase asked his voice returning back to normal.

"Very strange" I replied my voice garbled.

"What do you think it means?" he asked gazing down at me.

"I kissed you, then wiped your mind" I burst out. Chase surveyed me and then laughed aloud.

"You really had me going there for a minute" he chuckled.

"I'm actually not joking" I said awkwardly. Chase frowned his face blank of emotion. Then he turned and strode away leaving me once again bewildered. I headed inside to shower and change. If I took extra time curling my hair and doing my makeup, it was normal. I always deliberated over clothes for twenty minutes to hang out with my best friend. _Yeah right._ Finally, I selected my blue tube top which made my eyes pop and my chest pop even more and my tiniest black mini skirt. I put on my blue wedges which made my legs look longer.

A knock on the door had my already frantic heart fluttering. I opened the door and Kaley's mouth dropped open. If I had been toeing the line between seductive and slutty, Kaley was reserved and casual. She wore jeans, a floral cotton teeshirt and a sweatshirt. Yet, she still looked beautiful. "Damn Sky" she inhaled.

I grinned widely. "I thought I'd convince you to make this a date" I murmured peering up at her through my lashes.

"Right" she said breathlessly taking a glance around. "Come on" she grabbed my hand and furtively led the way outside. On the back lawn under a starry sky was a picnic blanket. The back lawn overlooked the lake and it was gorgeous this time of night.

"Wow. It's beautiful" I breathed.

"So are you" Kaley murmured. I stepped closer but she stepped around me and began pulling things out of her backpack. I sat down uneasily.

"You brought quite a spread" I commented. Kaley flipped her red hair over her shoulder and crossed her legs under her.

"I think we should talk" she whispered offering me a plate of chocolate strawberries.

"What's going on?" I asked ignoring the plate. Kaley put down the plate and interlaced our fingers.

"Sky. In a week we both have to be soulbound. To a boy. You have top choice" Kaley said her eyes sad.

"What if things have changed" I said slowly. She held my gaze looking miserable.

"Sky we can't. It's the way things are. We both are to be soulbound to other people in less than a week" Kaley sighed.

"This sucks. It's not right. The whole system is backwards. Soulmates are two people who want to be together not because your last pick of the barrel. Guys don't even have a say in the matter. People should be able to be soulbound to whoever they want, no matter the gender" I hissed vehemently.

"Look around. This place is traditional with a capital T. I thought this was going to be great but maybe we should just remain friends" Kaley gestured around her. 

My heart plummeted into my stomach and my eyes burned. "We have a week right. Why don't we spend it together? Then at the end of the week you will get to spend the rest of your days with Dan Deckton or Tommy Thomson. Tommy's a great guy and you love Dan" I said trying to muster up some enthusiasm.

Before I could react, Kaley had grabbed a strawberry and swiped it across my face leaving a trail of chocolate. "Have I told you you look truly delectable?" Kaley teased leaning in close her eyes dancing with amusement.

"I think I'm more interested in action than words" I teased.

She crooked an eyebrow and placed a small kiss on my nose. Slowly and teasingly she nibbled and licked her way across my face. Shivers ran up my body as desire coursed through me. I grabbed a strawberry and swiped it across her lips. "Whoops" I murmured before leaning in and capturing her lips. I tugged her down on top of me pulling up her shirt. The full moon over head cast shadows across the lawn illuminating our naked forms. 


	11. Heartbreak is in Full Bloom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 19-20 continued. I cut out some of the story to make the story progress faster

I was truly and utterly exhausted after my evening festivities with Kaley, Tommy's emotional breakdown, and my own emotional rollercoaster. I was ready to crash into dreams when I opened my bedroom door to find a dream under my covers waiting for me. Kaley lay sleeping under my covers like she belonged there. I stripped off all my clothes and eased under the blankets. I thought about letting her sleep but time was slipping so quickly out of my hands. I snuggled up to her and placed a trail of kisses down her neck. She moaned in her sleep pulling me in tighter. "Sky" she murmured sleepily. I pushed up her tank top kneaded her one breast. "God yes" she moaned.

I kissed my way along her other breast until I captured her nipple in my teeth. "Sky more" she begged sounding close to the edge. With my free hand I trailed down her body before inserting one finger experimentally.

"Ooh babe you were ready for me" I taunted inserting a second finger. Kaley arched her back and came in one loud yell.

"God yes Sky!". She sank into the pillows her eyes fluttering open her chest heaving.

"Well that's one hell of a midnight snack" I taunted sucking on my two fingers enjoying the taste of Kaley.

"Damn that's hot" she panted tugging me down. She kissed me full on the mouth, coaxing open my mouth. Our tongues danced together in an energetic dance which was miraculous considering the late hour. We broke apart for breath and this time Kaley trailed hot kisses down my neck.

"Where were you? I was worried" Kaley murmured as she nibbled on my earlobe.

"Uh..."I moaned trying to form words. "Problem. Dad said. Tommy. Infernus" I stammered out random words.

"Woah woah what?" Kaley said unfortunately pulling away and sitting up. "Explanations now" she demanded.

I groaned aloud. "Babe look. I'm real tired. So unless we are having sexy fun time then can explanations wait until tomorrow" I begged.

"As long as you are okay" she murmured laying down beside me. I laid my head on her chest.

"It can all wait for morning" I murmured contently snuggling against her.

"Perfect" she whispered placing a soft kiss to my temple before I slipped off to unconsciousness. 

~

I woke up to the sound of rustling paper under my face. I blinked awake finding a note under me. _You were exhausted so I didn't want to wake you. Snuck out this morning. Night lovebug_ the note read in Kaley's familiar scribble. I checked the time and glanced down my naked form had been changed automatically to the school uniform. I groaned and ran out of the room crashing into Chase's chest.

"Woah easy Summerstone. You aren't late yet" he teased. We fell in step next to each other as we headed to class.

"So" Chase cleared his throat. "Late night?" he teased grinning crookedly.

I blushed bright red. "You heard us?" I asked avoiding his gaze.

"Oh yeah" he grinned enthusiastically. "You gave me some great dreams" he nudged me.

"Gross" I said honestly.

He chuckled. "It's great you are having some fun" he continued.

"Fun?" I asked confused.

"Yeah get all your party times out now before the end of the week" he replied nonchalantly.

"What if it's Kaley I want to be soulbound too?" I growled angrily.

"That's not an option. Although, Kaley ends up with Dan he would definitely be open to an open relationship" Chase said simply.

"But not you?" I asked.

He held my gaze. "No. If you pick me, I want you to myself. The girl I end up soulbound to I want to love with my whole heart and I hope she feels the same" Chase said honestly. My heart fluttered.

"Wow" I breathed.

"Do you know who you want to pick?" he asked hesitantly. I wrung my hands nervously.

"I'm sorry. You have enough going on. You don't have to say anything" he apologized. I smiled gratefully at him before pushing open the classroom door. 

~

For the next four nights, I fell asleep in Kaley's arms having been spent beyond belief. I learned a noise cancelling spell which came in handy. We didn't talk much about what was to come. It made it easier but our time apart harder. Between classes we found times to be together. Hallways. Library. Great Hall. Gardens. Before either of us knew it a week had gone by.

The day before the ceremony I found myself alone in the gardens waiting for Kaley. "Grand Spellmaster" I called spotting Grand Spellmaster Evelina striding towards me.

"Hello Sky" she called cheerfully. "May I..talk to you?" she asked somewhat uneasily.

"Of course" I replied.

"How are you feeling about the ceremony tomorrow?" she asked in a tone like she already knew the answer. My stomach twisted uncomfortably.

"I'm dreading it" I admitted tossing back my head blinking away tears.

"I understand. I was just as fearful as you the day before I was soulbound to Theodore" she said reassuringly.

"Really?" I gasped.

"Yes it's a tough decision for any young girl. And even tougher for those who don't have a choice. I was lucky. I was in group one just like you. But I was still frightened by such a life changing event. It's scary yet romantic overwhelming yet wonderful all at the same time" she sighed wistfully.

"Yeah it's going to be an experience that's for sure" I commented. "I really wish my mum and dad could see it" I muttered.

"I do too. I do too. You know Sky your parents were amazing people. They planned to rewrite the rules of the soulbinding ceremony" she told me. My heart panged. "They did?" I gasped.

"Yes. It was incredibly courageous of them. As expected, it was met with a lot of disdain from the elders of the magical world. But they were right in wanting to make those changes. The soulbinding ceremony is an archaic artifact of a world that no longer exists. A world of prejudice and out-dated social constructs. I know this. A spellcaster's romatic life shouldn't be dictated by their spellcasting talent" she vented.

I nodded thinking of Kaley. "There should be more equality. And" she grabbed my hand patting it softly, almost apologetically. "Spellcasters should be allowed to be soulbound to someone of the same gender if they wish".

My eyes stung a little. "Our traditions are unbalanced, homophobic, and they need to be changed" she sighed deeply. She met my gaze her eyes looking a little misty.

"But I am the wrong person to make those changes. I come from a different generation, one that doesn't understand these things in the same way the younger can" she tightened her hold on my hand. "I hope that whoever takes over after Theodore and I can bring soulbinding into the twenty first century".

"That's awesome that you have an open mind about it" I said admiringly.

"Thank you sky. Well all I have to say is good luck. I will leave you to your time with Ms. Cooper" she said offhandedly.

I spun around to see Kaley striding towards me. Today she wore a powder blue halter dress which left little to my imagination. My pulse quickened. "Sky" a voice called from behind me. I turned around seeing Dan Deckton walking towards me. I resisted a groan.

"So the word around the academy is that you're going to have first pick out of Tommy, Chase, and I" he called striding towards me. "You know, I think we'd make a pretty good couple. You're clearly adept at spellcasting, otherwise you wouldn't have first pick. Not like your mess of a friend Kaley. I talked to Jacobs and heard about the intense twisters games you and Cooper have been having"

He waved her over. "I've been thinking this could work for all of us" he continued.

"Hi Dan" Kaley chirped as she stepped next to us.

I ignored the jealous wriggle in my gut. "I was just telling Sky how if she picks me that I wouldn't mind all of us having an understanding" Dan said to Kaley.

"What?" she asked baffled.

"Well see if Sky picks me we are going to have to have an open relationship. So if Sky wants to be with you as well as me that's fine. Encouraged even" Dan winked at me. I stood dumbfounded. Dan hooked one arm around Kaley's waist and his other around mine. "I'm free tonight if you'd like a preview of what that future would look like" he grinned like an idiot. "For now, I'll leave you two to your private session" he winked releasing us. 

"Did he just ask us if wanted to have a...." Kaley stammered blushing.

"God what a creep" I hissed.

"So then..." she began.

"No Kale not interested" I cut her off. She stepped away examining a flower.

"D...do you know who you are picking tomorrow?" she stammered her voice cracking.

"Not Dan" I said severely. She grinned softly at that.

"This is it isn't it. I have been pushing it away all week but the ceremony is here. On the one hand I thought well I can have her to myself all night long but I think it's too hard. I can't be with you all night knowing your heart will belong to another the next morning" Kaley said a tear trickling down her cheek.

"Kaley I'm in love with you. I can't imagine a future without you by my side" I said pouring my heart into my words. I pulled her into me for the most passionate kiss I could give her.

"No" she sobbed pushing me away. Tears now streaming out of her eyes she cupped my face.

"I will always be by your side Sky. But you can't be in love with me. It's not meant to be. I will always love you but you need to consider who you can love for eternity and I need to prepare myself to do the same" she said softly. Kaley kissed me once more softly on the lips before running away leaving me to gather the remnants of my heart. 


	12. All Hell Breaks Loose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I split up this chapter between Kaley and Sky's perspectives

Sky:

After a long restless night, I woke feeling exhausted and crabby. Perfect emotional state to be ready to accept a soulmate into my life forever. I flipped through my elegant dresses and settled on a orange glittery gown. I brushed out my hair and reapplied my makeup but I wasn't really in the mood to look nice. I looked in my mirror and sighed deeply.

 _Sky_ a voice said in my head. "Dad" I gasped.

_Yes my beautiful girl. It's me._

"Dad, I have the soulbinding ceremony. I wish you could see me in my dress and be here to give me advice" I said regretfully. 

_Sky, there's nothing more I wish for than to be able to see you today. My perfect little girl, all grown up. But I'm communicating with you to tell you to mix the ingredients you collected and to drink some of the potion._

"What now?" I asked shocked.

_Yes, my love._

"To protect me from Lucas? What's going to happen? Is he near the academy?" I demanded fear creeping up my throat.

_I honestly don't know, Sky, but there's a possibility. Everyone will be together for the ceremony making the academy vulnerable._

"What about everyone else? Kaley will be at the ceremony along with all my friends, spellmasters, and my future soulmate are all going to be there".

 _This is an incredibly rare potion. There isn't enough ingredients to make potions for everyone. It's also highly likely that you are his sole target. You need to drink the potion now. It will make you immune to any spell Lucas tries to throw at you. All you need to do is take a pinch of each ingredient and then mix them together. Then drink up._ I examined the ingredients and found myself making up two potions. 

~

Kaley:

I woke up after spending all night having dreams of being soulbound to a slug or no one wanting to be soulbound to me. The whole time Sky looked beautiful as she chose the most handsome eligible bachelors on the planet. I was determined to make the best of the situation. My heart might be broken, I have zero aspects for the ceremony but at least I would have a soulmate by the end of the day. I woke up early after my night of fitful dreams. _Hold your head up girl. You may not have gotten the girl but you will have a soulmate at the end of the day who will love you. So get showered and look hot so the bottom barrel is over the moon to be with you._ I wiped my tears and showered. I curled my hair and took extra time to do my makeup. I threw on the dress I had picked out and headed out the door hoping to get down there before Sky woke up. 

~

Sky:

My stomach still nauseous and my heart heavy I walked into the hallway. "Sky?" a male voice called.

"Chase?" I gasped whirling around.

"Wow. You look...incredible" Chase breathed his blue eyes staring at me. He looked devastatingly handsome in a black tuxedo.

"Sky I don't know how long I have. I'm supposed to be down in the Great Hall right now, but- I had to come see you" Chase said confidently.

"There's something I need to tell you. Something I've been desperately trying to suppress. But I can't suppress it any longer. I have feelings for you, Sky. And not just any old feelings. I'm in love with you. I love you Sky Summerstone" he announced grandly.

The words seemed to echo in the hallowed halls. "Whoa" I gasped all my internal systems firing at once. "You're in love with me?" I clarified.

"Unequivocally" he responded.

"Uno-what?" I asked breathlessly my mind whirling.

"Unequivocally. It means that there's no doubt in my mind. I've been falling for you since we first arrived at Corvus, and...that jerk I used to be wouldn't let me believe it. But there's nothing left for me other than to believe it. I'm in love with you" he said as if it was the most logical answer in the world.

"But Chase" I stammered thinking of everything we had been through together.

"Remember before, when you said that you had strong feelings for me but they were feelings of revulsion?" I demanded. _Could he be saying all this so I would choose him? I don't want to believe he's capable of that._ "That really hurt my feelings, you know?" I told him honestly.

"I know. I'm so sorry, Sky. I think it was a last ditch attempt at stamping down that love that was trying to break through. I just want you to know that I'm not that person any more" he said sounding guilty.

"But what about Amy?" I asked my mind still trying to absorb this new information. _Or Kaley. But I guess her hat is in a different ring now_ I thought blinking twice.

"You have a girlfriend" I reminded him.

"Not anymore. I broke up with her last night. We have been on and off for a while now. Things just weren't working out, you know? What we had wasn't love. Breaking up with her was long overdue. And... I know I shouldn't be getting with someone else so soon after breaking up with her but...the soulbinding ceremony is here. There's no time to waste. If you make the wrong decisions today, there's no going back" he said logically. _He makes it sound so easy. Likes it's easy to figure all this out. Who to be with._

"I don't know what to say" I said honestly.

"Do...do you feel the same way about me?" he asked slowly. My heart squeezed. _It would be so much easier to just be in love with Chase. I could pick him in the ceremony and he already is in love with me. I could really learn to love him_ I thought trying to convince myself.

"I don't know" I sobbed a single tear trickling down my cheek and my heart squeezed tighter.

"I know this must be really confusing for you. You don't know if you can trust me. You have had other people pulling at your heart" he said glancing down the hallway before stepping closer. "So all I can do is give you my word. I would do anything for you, Sky. Just remember that when you finally make your decision. Okay, I'll see you down there for the most important day of our lives" he said sincerely patting my shoulder before continuing off down the hall.

I glanced back towards Kaley's door but it looked like she had headed down early. _He could give you a good life. He loves you. Maybe it's time you accept it. After today you could be soulbound to Chase. The guy of your dreams._ But a picture of a redhead laying spread across my bed clashed with that picture. Shaking my head I headed off to the ceremony. 

~

Kaley:

I got to the Great Hall and sat where the grand spellmasters told me. While the Great Hall slowly filled all around me, I took the time to flit through my memories of the three boys thinking about all the great qualities of the boys. _You'll be okay_ I told myself. Amy Johnson plopped down angrily next to me breaking my concentration. "First pick and late" she grumbled.

Suddenly a hush feel over the Great Hall. Heads spun around as Sky came into view looking breathtakingly beautiful in an orange sparkly gown. Despite myself, a small tear leaked out of the corner of my eye. Amy snickered and I quickly wiped it away and held my head up. Sky listened as Grand Spellmaster Evelina gave her instructions. Then each boy got to persuade Sky. "You remember what I said to you in the garden right? If you choose me, you're choosing an open relationship?" Dan said.

He couldn't see me from where Amy and I sat but I could see the way Sky swallowed at this announcement and her eyes swept the hall. "Also you have to promise to be cool. I don't want to be soulbound to a hothead" he continued and Sky snorted loudly.

"Thank you Dan" Evelina replied awkwardly.

Tommy stepped forward. Sky's eyes widened and I remembered her mentioning Tommy a few nights ago but she never got to explain. "Sky...I've already told you how I feel about you" he began.

I glanced down as my eyes became misty. "I really like you. But you don't have to pick me. I'm a selfish, worthless person. I was going to do something horrendous just to see my mum again. The choice is up to you" he continued hanging his head in shame.

My mind whirled with this information and I tried to piece together what else Sky may have been keeping from me. _She wasn't really keeping things from you but every time you were together you were sort of too busy to talk._

Next to me, Amy stiffened as Chase stepped forward. "Sky, I've come to realize that you're the one I want to be with. I know I didn't treat you well in the past but...I just want you to remember that the jerk I used to be doesn't exist anymore. He was a defense mechanism I used to shield myself from being vulnerable. We were meant to be together, I know it. I want to laugh with you when you're happy, kiss away your tears when you're upset, I want to take your hand in mine. And walk this journey of life together" Chase told her as Amy next to me shook with anger. _Chase is like a character in a Nicholas Sparks book. He could be her prince charming._

"Okay this it. Sky Summerstone who do you choose to be soulbound to?" Grand Spellmaster Evelina called.

Thick silence filled the hall. Sky's voice cracked but boomed in the thick silence. "Chase Jacobs" she said.

Amy's fists clenched so hard they turned white. Chase strode toward Sky as my vision turned blurry. I blinked away my tears. _You have to be happy for her._ I told myself pulling myself together. Suddenly, Amy jumped out of her seat and sprinted into the walkway. Her seat crashed to the ground next to me as Amy screamed furiously "You boyfriend stealing cow!".

Sky gasped and whispered to Chase. "We broke up because of you Summerstone" she screeched.

"Amy Johnson!" Evelina bellowed.

"Return to your seat immediately. Your turn will be soon" Evelina ordered.

Amy took one more step forward but met the spellmasters gaze and stomped her feet all the way back to her seat. Amy was practically steaming when she righted her chair. "Chase Jacobs do you take Sky Summerstone to be soulbound to" Evelina continued.

My throat tightened. "I do" he said sounding content.

"Sky Summerstone. Do you take Chase Jacobs to be your soulbound?" Evelina asked. Sky swallowed. She seemed to deflate a little but she nodded.

"I do" she replied her voice soft yet echoing in the quiet hall.

"I hereby declare Sky Summerstone and Chase Jacobs as soulbound. Et ligaveris eum publice pro animabus vestris" Evelina said casting the spell as my heart slowly bled out from pain. 

A bright blue aura surrounded Chase. "Theodore what is this?" Evelina gasped as murmurs went up around the hall.

"Yes" Amy hissed.

"What?" I whispered.

"Why isn't Sky's soul reaching out to Chase's" Evelina asked.

More whispers broke out. Once more Amy sprinted into the walkway. "Because she doesn't love him that's why" Amy cheered.

My heart soared and then I felt guilty about it. "She's a home-wrecking wench who split me and Chase up just for the sake of it" Amy hissed.

Sky looked so lost and torn. "I chose to be soulbound to Chase. I don't know if I'm in love with him yet but I'm headed there. I want to spread the rest of my life with him" Sky argued. 

"Sky are you sure you made the right decision?" Chase asked uncertainly looking crestfallen.

"I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you but the feelings have to be mutual" he said shaking his head. He glanced into the audience and I could have sworn he looked at me.

"Maybe...I made the wrong decision" she mumbled. If the hall wasn't deadly quiet her words wouldn't have been heard. At this whispers broke out. "I just don't know why it's not working" she sobbed.

Evelina stepped between the two and asked Chase to step back. Evelina returned Chase's soul and he walked back over to the boys. Evelina cast a spell over Sky and then gasped. "No it can't be..." Evelina gasped.

"What is it?" Sky asked fearfully. My pulse raced with fear.

"Sky, you're already Soulbound to someone" Evelina stammered in shock.

~

Sky:

I couldn't believe my ears. When the soulbinding went downhill I thought it was due to my heart belonging to another. Guilt had wriggled inside me like worms. "Sky you're already soulbound to someone. It's rare but someone must have forced a soulbound" Headmaster Evelina told me as the spell she cast over me stopped tickling my skin.

My mind flashed on all the enemies I had gained in the magical world. _Amy is a terrible girlfriend but she would never want to be soulbound to me. Who would be that desperate to be with me? Kaley loves me but she would never want to cause me pain._ "Sky have you ever heard the words: avaka narsiken epicsa zinko". My mind was still whirling.

"I don't know. The words sound familiar but...I don't remember if anyone said them to me" I said desperation ringing in my voice.

"Think hard Sky. This is extremely important" Evelina scowled.

"For some reason, I'm getting flashbacks from the day my parents were killed" I murmured. I thought back to that awful day. I remembered watching my parents die, Lucas explaining how he had used me to kill my own parents. I remembered dropping to the ground sobbing as Lucas had said something odd and a red light had flashed in the air. Lucas's words whispered in my head once more. "Avaka narsiken epicsa zinko". I gasped loudly my heart ripping painfully.

"No..it can't be!" I begged. "I'm forcefully soulbound to Lucas?" I shrieked.

The entire hall burst with noise once more. "Everybody try to remain calm" Evelina hissed loudly over the noise.

"Especially you Sky. This can be reversed. It is a complicated procedure, but it is fixable" Evelina promised patting my arm.

A sudden chill crept up my back. "Wait, doesn't the soul binding mean there's a telepathic link between both people?" I asked my heart thudding as realization dawned on me.

"Yes it does" Evelina answered questioningly.

"Does that mean...he could control me?" I asked possibilities whirling inside me like a tornado.

"No thank heavens. The only thing he would be able to do is communicate with you via a voice inside your head. There is no way he would be able to take control of your actions unless you drank something very specific to allow him to do this" Evelina said reassuringly.

My stomach churned as I thought of the potion I had drank this morning and the one that I made for Kaley. "It's a rare potion with ingredients like tentaferne" she continued dismissively.

"The voice in my head...no" I gasped once more as I thought over all the times my dad had talked to me over the past couple of weeks. "This can't be happening" I stammered.

"It wasn't my dad it was Lucas. He was communicating with me through the soulbound" I told Evelina.

"Sky he hasn't instructed you to do anything has he?" she demanded. I felt bile crawl up my throat.

"I feel sick" I said holding my stomach.

"Sky this is very important" Evelina demanded grasping my shoulders. "He hasn't fooled you into getting a hold of a potion like that has he?" she shook me lightly making me more nauseous. My insides twisted and blinding pain consumed me. I slumped forward unconscious. 

~

Kaley:

I watched in horror as Sky slumped to the ground. I ran to her side but Evelina pushed me back to give her space. "Sky! Wake up" she yelled shaking her limp body. Suddenly Sky pushed off the ground, slapping Evelina's hand away. Sky stood up rage distorting her beautiful face. She stood tall and looked around the Great Hall contempt dripping from her features. She looked right past me not a hint of emotion for me on her face. "This isn't Sky anymore" a male voice boomed from Sky's small frame. 


	13. It's My Party and I'll Kill if I want to

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once again a lot of dialogue taken from the story. Ch 22-23

Kaley:

"Sky" Evelina stammered in shock as Sky stood tall. Her eyes blazed with fury.

"L-Lucas?" Evelina gasped eyes welling with tears.

I stood frozen with shock as the love of my life laughed evilly.

"I told you to remember my name, Evelina" the strange voice bellowed. "Unfortunately for you, you won't have to remember it for much longer" Lucas said murderously.

"It's time to say goodbye" Lucas hissed stepping towards her. 

~

Sky:

I knew what was about to happen. Lucas was going to use me as a murder weapon once again and once again I was completely useless to stop him. _Don't do this Lucas!_ I thought desperately. I fought with all my might as I felt my mouth open once more against my will.

 _There's nothing you can do to prevent this, Sky_ Lucas whispered inside my head.

"Ego mortem actutum!" I heard the strange voice escape my throat. I felt my magic and Lucas' magic crackle in the air.

~

Kaley:

Evelina got hit by Lucas's magic before she could block a single spell. She keeled over and I caught her before she hit the ground. Her eyes were wide and her body was cold. _She's dead._ "Evelina!" Spellmaster Theodore screamed.

"Ego mortem actutum!" Lucas bellowed once more and Theodore dropped to the ground.

"Anyone else who stands in my way will die just like the Grand Spellmasters. Everyone got that?" Lucas roared. Sky sprinted from the hall as everyone sat stunned unable to move. Chase ran up to me.

"Kaley we have to do something" he gasped tears in his eyes. My own cheeks were wet as I looked down at the woman in my arms. My hand shook as I closed the ancient professors eyes. I laid her down on the wood floor and stood. I swiped my eyes and nodded at Chase determinedly. We took off down the hall. 

"Where would Lucas go?" Chase asked me. I thought back on the stories Sky told me.

"I really hope I'm wrong" I said sprinting down the staircase to the basement. 

We rounded the corner and sure enough the door to the Infernus was wide open. We sprinted inside.

"Ah Sky's lovers have arrived" Lucas laughed hands on his hips.

"Step away from the Infernus Lucas!" Chase yelled.

"And what are you going to do if I don't?" he laughed coldly.

"If you attack me, you'll be attacking your precious Sky" he taunted. _Sky would want us to stop her._ I met Chase's eyes in silent agreement. Lucas rolled his eyes and turned away. "It's time to open the Infernus and begin a new world order" he whispered reverently.

In unison we cast spells and watched as Sky fell to the ground boneless. I ran forward tears streaming fast. With shaking hands, I felt her neck. For one heartbreaking moment, I thought I lost her. Thankfully, I felt a pulse beating slow beneath my finger.

"She's alive" I told Chase.

"We need to get her out of here" Chase breathed looking relieved. Chase bent and hoisted Sky into his arms. Shaking, we walked back the way we came. 

~

Sky:

"Sky? Can you hear me?" a voice called, a familiar voice.

"Kaley?" I asked my eyes fluttering open.

"It's so good to see your face" I grinned up at her freckled face.

"It's so good to see your eyes open" Kaley murmured. She leaned forward and kissed me swiftly. "I was worried they were never going to" she whispered tearfully.

I sat up slowly. "How have I got control of my body back?" I asked uncertainly.

Just because I didn't feel Lucas using my body didn't mean he wasn't still there. "Spellmaster Selma was able to drain that potion out of your bloodstream while you were unconscious. Lucas can't control you anymore" Kaley told me sitting next to me.

I grinned and and wrapped my arms around Kaley. I breathed in her sweet scent and my mind flashed to Evelina and Theodore. _No now is not the time to breakdown._ I stood shakily and was overcome by dizziness. I fell into Kaley's warm arms as she righted me. "Whoa head rush" I said grabbing my head. "Kale, the Grand Spellmasters...Lucas didn't.." I stammered already knowing the answer. "Please tell me it was just some kind of stun spell like you cast on me" I begged.

Her eyes were full of pain and pity. "Babe I don't know what to say. I'm so sorry. The Grand Spellmasters are dead" she whispered pulling me in lightly.

"No" I sobbed into her chest.

"What's going to happen to Corvus now?" I asked pulling back a little. "Right now Spellmaster Selma is acting Grand Spellmaster. But we are all in danger. We should probably get going. Every spellcaster is outside right now" Kaley said. Fear gripped me but I knew I had to stay strong. I linked hands with her feeling a rush of support and calm. "Let's do this". 

~

Kaley:

Once Sky threw on clothes we dashed down to the Great Hall where Chase was waiting for us.

"Sky you're okay" he grinned and wrapped her in a bear hug. I ignored the jealous prickle I felt.

"Where are we needed?" I asked.

"There's already spellcasters working on rebuilding the shields on the easternmost side of the Academy. But I hear there's a spot free for us somewhere on the Western side" Chase said looking between me and Sky.

"Let's do it" Sky stepped forward casting me a furtive glance. Chase led the way across the campus. Students and teachers stood in a line around the campus. We were able to see the hole in the line before we got there.

"Do you know the spell?" I asked Chase getting in line between Chase and Sky. She frowned at me but didn't comment.

"Ego defensiva maximus scutum in hac academia" he told Sky ignoring me. I rolled my eyes. I repeated the spell to myself. "It's not as simple as other spells" Chase told me. "You've got to say it really fast" he said somewhat contemptuously.

"Really fast?" Sky repeated.

"Try it" he urged her.

Sky and I both tried but no spell was cast. "It didn't work" I said suspiciously.

"I think that was too slow" he advised us. I glanced at Sky who looked terrified.

"Together as fast as we possibly can" I grinned at her challenging her. Her eyes glittered. She nodded. Concentrating I repeated the words clearly as fast as I possibly could. A blue smokescreen appeared before us.

"We did it" I squealed high-fiving Sky.

"Well done Sky...and Kaley" Chase told us. 

~

Sky:

"Sky can we talk for a minute?" Chase asked. I glanced apologetically at Kaley.

"Yeah sure. I'll talk to you later" I asked meeting her eyes. She nodded looking away from me. 

"We didn't really get a chance to talk after the whole soulbinding ceremony. I can't believe that evil swine would force you to be soulbound to him" Chase growled furiously as we walked back into the school.

"I'm just glad I'm me again" I admitted.

"Listen Sky. I want you to know. I'm still all in. I've fallen hard. If we get to I want to be soulbound to you for real" Chase whispered stopping me looking down at me with his bright blue eyes.

"Chase I'm just so confused. I think given time to think I could really fall for you. I was heading there and I chose you because I can see a future with you" I told Chase. He frowned.

"Sky remember how you said you got a glimpse of the future of me?" Chase asked.

"Yeah you pushed me over" I said awkwardly.

"Well if there was any time I would do that.. it would have been while you were under the control of Lucas. I mean that would make sense wouldn't it?" Chase asked me eagerly.

"You're right" I said considering.

"But...it didn't happen. Me pushing you over is still something that happens in the future" Chase said slowly.

"What if Lucas takes control of me again somehow?" I gasped fear gripping my stomach.

"There shouldn't be any way that's possible. All of that potion has been drained out of you. And there's no way you would drink any of it again" Chase promised me. "It just...doesn't make sense why I'd do something so horrible like that to you" Chase continued thoughtfully.

"Why don't we go to the foretold futures room right now? I'm still owed a third and final glimpse of the future? Maybe it'll shed some light on why you'd do it" I proposed gesturing towards the basement.

"That's an awesome idea" Chase grinned stepping in line with me. 

In the dark basement I stood in the strange room for the last time. The dark room was not comforting. "The last two times I came in here, the end of the room lit up. And then I saw myself appear" I told Chase.

We both looked into the dark room. "Maybe it has to recharge" I said thoughtfully. Suddenly a bright blue light filled the room.

Chase and I gasped as an image of us appeared in the light. "Oh my god. This is so weird" Chase panted.

"Chase you can't do this. No!" the vision of me shrieked. I sounded heartbroken. "No you can't do this! You can't" vision me sobbed.

"There's nothing you can do to stop me, Sky" vision Chase growled and pushed me down. I suddenly noticed behind the vision of Chase was the Infernus.

"I'm going to open it. Everything has led me to this moment. It's my destiny" vision Chase whispered reverently.

"Chase no!" My unearthly scream echoed in the cavern. Vision Chase opened the orb and an pale blue light escaped. 

"You're going to open the Infernus?" I gasped as the vision disappeared.


End file.
